Zootopia Origins
by thefirstfleet
Summary: Set within Zootopia decades before Judy and Nick's adventures, this four-part series unveils what the city's darker days were like.
1. The End of Childhood

**Zootopia Origins** \- Part I

 _The End of Childhood_

The young vixen looked around, her small body tense with anticipation. Around her, the wide, wood-covered hall was abuzz with the voices of children. Predators of all shapes and sizes, all around ten years of age, were sitting on small benches before a podium that looked so large for them. Next to, say, a lion cub, the vixen felt especially small. Will she be able to stand up when called, straighten up to look nice and well-behaved child, just like her parents taught her, when she receives her collar?  
Forgetting her good manners, she pulled her legs under herself so she could turn all around to wave et her parents standing with the other adults in the back of the hall. Her parents waved back to her, with a smile that registered as something unnatural on her radar. Yes, they were smiling, but it looked so fake, so forced. Come to think of it, many adults looked uneasy, especially of the larger kinds of predators.  
But all of a sudden, her Dad closed his sparkling blue eyes, took a deep breath she could not hear but see him pushing out, and gave her a beaming, genuine smile. His waving paw curled into a thumbs-up, and for the little vixen, it was more than enough to calm her.  
The ceremony began, with a tiger cub named Andy Something (the little vixen didn't pay too much attention, she was awaiting her call after all) standing up, walking up the podium and getting the black collar around his neck tied by the moose in an expensive-looking blue suit. Then came an otter, a lion, another lion, twins by the looks of them, and so on. Finally, after nearly half an hour, the moose finally called:  
\- Holly Volpone!  
The little vixen sprang up, skittered up the podium and stood in attention. The moose bent his bulky frame to affix the collar around her neck. He was smiling, the way a doctor smiled when he told that no, it won't hurt. Little Holly Volpone recognized that kind of faux smile just as well. And while the collar didn't hurt, it felt sickening. Its metallic smell invaded her sensitive nose, and its inside felt as if a thousand metal studs were pressing at her throat.  
No, this can't be. She was just imagining it. She was blessed with a big imagination, it was only acting up now. And yes indeed, after a few seconds, the choking feeling was gone. She walked back to her seat with a proud smile. As of now, she was not a little girl anymore. She passed a predator's first test in life with flying colors.  
She was among the last to receive their collars that day. Within ten minutes, the ceremony was over, with the moose encouraging them to grow up to be contributors of their great society, foster the friendship between predator and prey, and all the usual things they knew well from school and TV.  
After everything was over, Holly jumped up and ran to her parents. They embraced her, with a mixture of pride and sadness on their faces.  
\- They grow up so fast. – Mama said with a tear in the corner of her eye.  
\- Now-now, Isabella. – Dad smiled – She's still so small. But she'll grow up something big, I'm sure of that. Am I right, sweetheart?  
\- Oh yeah! – Holly cried out – I'm gonna be a pilot! Or an astronaut!  
Her imagination was running wild again, her parents could see the excitement in her eyes.  
\- I'll fly to the Moon and I'll plant the flag of Animalia!  
She was jumping up and down, so full of energy and excitement. Yesterday, her parents laughed with her. Now, there was a look of worry on their faces she didn't see, still immersed in her fantasy.  
\- And meet the creatures who live there!  
She couldn't finish the sentence. The LED on small metal box on the outer side of the collar flashed green and sent an electric jolt through the collar. Holly yelped in pain, falling to the ground, her body twitching.  
Mammals all around them looked at her, the children in utter shock, the adults with a sense of sad understanding. Holly was lying on the floor, clawing at her collar, but it only made things worse. Her parents held her down, whispering soothing words in her twitching ear. She didn't know how much time it took for the pain to stop, but it was eventually over. She was almost crying, but her mother hugged her close.  
\- Don't cry. – she said, breathing heavily – It'd make it start all over again.  
Holly looked at her, tears in her eyes. Her little body was trembling, not by the electric shock, not even from the sobs she had to suppress from now on. It was the realization that hit her. She now understood the small twitches her parents made when they were overtly happy or sad or excited or just expressing any overwhelming emotion. The same little twitch her father now displayed as he looked at the moose who put the collar on her.  
There on that day, in the middle of the city of Zootopia, under a harsh summer sun, the innocence of childhood was lost forever. One of the many for that day and the days to come.

* * *

The last day of school was something every young mammal, preys and predators, big and small, all looked forward to. It has been almost seven years Holly wore the shock collar. She sat in the large, bright classroom, just hours away from summer vacation. In the past years, she, with all her predator friends and classmates slowly learned how to live a life that felt almost complete. Yes, you had to be careful, not give in to impulses, but it usually took a few long breaths and counting to ten with closed eyes. After a while, you could go on for a whole day without being shocked. One of Holly's friends, a cheetah named Oliver always boasted about lasting a whole week once. Of course, nobody believed him which sent him right into rage mode, earning him a shock from his collar and a laugh from her friends.  
Holly, however, didn't usually laugh at such a sight. It made her sad and sometimes angry. It felt just wrong. Why did she and Oliver and all the other predators have to war this stupid contraption? And why were the prey animals exempted? Yeah, yeah, everybody knows the story: preys can live in safety only with the ancient hunting instincts of the predators being kept under control by the collars.  
But Holly has never imagined hunting another mammal as prey in another lifetime. She has heard campfire stories about how it used to be, back in ancient times, back before Zootopia, back when animals have barely learnt to speak and walk upright. Chompers hunted grazers, but it was a thing of the past. Nobody, no predator Holly have ever spoken to, expressed a desire to hunt down another animal.  
Holly suddenly felt a claw poke her on the shoulder. She looked up to see Brent Badger, her friend and classmate, motioning with his snout toward their teacher.  
\- I'm glad you're back with us, Miss Volpone. – Mrs. Woolsbury, the old history teacher said mockingly.  
\- You're right I'm ba-a-a-ck. – Holly said without thinking first. The class, even the grazers, burst out in roaring laughter. While her insolence didn't lead to her being shocked, she ended up in the principal's office.  
\- I honestly don't understand you, Miss Volpone. – Principal Miura, the large black bull shook his massive head slowly – And on the last day of school. Why are you making it worse for both of us.  
\- I'm sorry, Sir, I was stupid. – Holly sighed.  
\- Yes you were. – Mirua nodded. He looked at her with a look of concern on his face – What's happened to you, Miss Volpone? I remember when you were a model student. Now...  
He waved his hoof dismissively.  
\- I'm still the top of my class, Sir. – Holly said.  
\- But that means nothing as long as you're behaving like those punks on the streets. I mean, just look at you, look at the choice of clothes you're wearing.  
Holly knew well what she was wearing, something of her own choice, something her parents would never approve. The red-and-black checkered plaid skirt was okay, but the black shirt with the slogan PRED PRIDE in large, paw-written style font was something no self-respecting vixen should wear, at least according to society.  
\- And the way you're talking to your teachers. – Miura went on – An utter lack of respect.  
\- Sir, can I ask you a question? – Holly said slowly, not raising her voice. She took a deep breath to calm herself, lest she got a shock.  
\- Go on.  
\- Have you ever asked your colleagues why they treat us chompers the way they do? Why they mock us and belittle us?  
\- I'm sure you're just overreacting things. Mrs. Woolsbury is, well, what she is. In her age, being a bit agitated is something we must all accept.  
\- And yet she doesn't get shocked when she steps out of the line. – Holly said, jumping to her feet. Her heart was beating faster, she felt a shock coming soon, but the hell with it!  
\- Miss Volpone, don't make this into a question of race. – the Principal said, his voice raised.  
\- Why not? – Holly said with a snarl – Why can't we have predator teachers? Why must we learn that all predators are savages only kept in check by these damned collars?  
\- I'm not the one who set these rules. – Miura said, forcing calmness upon himself – This is the way it has been for generations. It cannot be changed, accept it!  
\- Accept it? – Holly cried out – You don't understand a thing! You grazers, you never do!  
\- Enough! – the Principal bellowed – Don't you use that word again!  
\- Yeah, preys can call us chompers but when we call you names, it suddenly feels wrong, doesn't it?  
Miura didn't have to say or do anything. The excitement at her very own words activated Holly's collar. The electric shock coursed through her body, making her hiss. She was almost a full-grown fox by now, such a shock would not send her on her knees, not anymore. But it was a good reminder that she has crossed the line.  
\- Get out. – Miura said slowly – I want you to behave like a proper mammal when you come back in September. Now get out from my sight.  
Holly nodded slowly, her neck still stiff from the shock. She left the principal's office with a deep sigh. It was obvious he didn't understand a thing. Preys, they never do.

* * *

\- How was your last day, sweetie? – Mama asked after Holly arrived home, throwing her backpack down on the couch.  
\- Just the usual. – Holly sighed. She knew Miura won't call her parents about her little incident, but only because it would mean more paperwork for him, just as vacation started.  
\- Your final year at high school starts next September. – Mama said with a dreamy sigh – I remember when you were so little you could fit in my paw. And now... look at you. My beautiful grown-up daughter.  
Her words felt genuine, as did her smile. Holly allowed her to embrace her. Yeah, she was almost an adult now, but she always remained her Mama's little girl.  
\- Just change into something less rebellious before your father gets home. – Mama said, still smiling – Pred Pride, my goodness! Back when I was your age, something like this would've landed me in serious trouble.  
\- Mama, have you ever wondered how it'd be without these. – Holly flicked at her collar, earning a small metallic chink.  
\- I used to. – Mama sighed – Not anymore. I've gotten used to it. And this thing, it's not the worst. My grandparents, they had it much worse than this. Back then, collars had a little backpack to house the batteries. Predators had to wear those too everywhere.  
\- Hooray for technology, I guess. – Holly sighed, her voice filled with irony.  
\- You'll get used to it, don't worry. Teenagers, they always rebel against the collars. Now go and change, your father'll be home any minute.  
Holly trudged up the staircase to her room. The house the local council has assigned them was small, but her father made it look and feel like a real home. He was a born genius when it came to building or repairing things, he was just born with this talent. And here he was, opening the door, wearing his dusty dungarees and plaid shirt, toolbox in his left paw, keys in the right.  
\- I'm home! – he cried out cheerfully. From the door of her room, Holly saw her embrace his wife, kissing her on the cheek.  
Holly changed into a pair of jeans and a simple white t-shirt and went down to greet her father as well. The family settled down at the kitchen table, with Mama handing out plates and filling them with steaming spaghetti Bolognese. The ground meat was, of course, not the real deal, it was made of fish, bugs and soy.  
\- Let us pray. – Dad said, his voice slow, almost majestic, making the others clutch their paws in prayer – Lion of Judah, who art in Heaven, hallowed be Thy name. Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done, on earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily meal, and forgive us our claws and fangs, as we ourselves forgive those who shackle and muzzle us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from subjection.  
\- Amen! – the three said in unison. They ate with gusto thereafter, but Holly's mind was running wild. Unlike her parents, she was never a fox of faith. She learnt her prayers, but they never meant too much to her, up until now. She didn't know who came up with the words, which predator of old times who was shackled and muzzled by the preys and looked up into the sky for deliverance. Whether or now there was a Lion of Judah, she didn't know, and, to be honest, she didn't really care. But the prayer to Him, she finally understood it. Behind the words was a history of subjection of predators. It wasn't just the shock collars, the white-washed history textbooks and the propaganda oozing from everywhere. It was something more ancient.  
\- Holly? – she heard her Mama's voice and she realized she has zoned off, as usual.  
\- Umm, yeah? – she shook her head to clear her thoughts.  
\- Your father was just telling some great news.  
\- They've promoted Castor Watkins as the new foreman. – Dad explained – And there will be another big construction project starting next month. With Castor in charge, guess who's in the queue for the next promotion?  
\- You go, Dad! – Holly high-fived him. She knew her Dad deserves it. He was a hard-working fox, quite unlike your stereotypical, shifty, up-to-no-good one. Not to mention, his colleagues liked him, predator and prey alike. He will be a good foreman at the construction, she was sure.  
After they've finished dinner, the family settled down in the living room before the TV. It was an old, black-and-white contraption, soon to be a relic of the past as color ones became available only a few years ago. Dad turned the machine on, and it came to life, displaying the ZNN Evening News.  
\- Good evening ladies and gentlemammals, this is Mary Antelope from ZNN. – the news anchor was a young female antelope, with large doe-eyes, ready for a huge career – Zootopia was shocked today at an act of prey-predator cooperation not seen in decades. An outer district police captain, defying laws and regulations, has recruited a number of predators to serve as policemammals. ZNN was given exclusive access to Captain Bogo's office, with Angela Angora reporting live.  
The image switched to a local broadcast, with a fluffy little rabbit standing on a big bulky desk, behind which stood an ample cape buffalo.  
\- Thank you, Mary. This is Angela Angora reporting live from District 20, Downtown. With me is Captain Idris Bogo, commanding officer of this district. Captain Bogo, please tell us, why did you feel the need to recruit large predators to serve in Zootopia Police Department?  
\- Miss Angora, prohibiting predators from police service is such an outdated idea. – the buffalo said. He looked young and full of energy, as if he could take down the world on his own – They can serve in the Army, right? Why not the Police?  
\- Captain Bogo, many say your simile is inaccurate. – Angela Angora said – Predators serving in the Armed Forces are housed in segregated barracks, outside Zootopia's premises. They also have to wear collars during most activities. Don't you think that by removing the collars of your new recruits, you gave way for a security risk to unfold?  
\- I see no security risk here. – Bogo said with an annoyed growl – I personally did the background checks, aided by experts of many fields. My predators are honest mammals loyal to the values of Zootopia and the Service. I would trust them my life.  
\- What you say might be true, Captain. – the rabbit said – But what if the new-found freedom encourages one if your recruits to step out of the line? One of our listeners asks, quote Could you look into a mirror again if one of your chompers mauled a citizen, even if they're a criminal, end quote?  
\- I'm afraid your listener spent too much time in his hidey-hole and hasn't seen this district for what it is. – the Captain quipped – Do you want to know why I need predators? Here's why: there are predator criminals out there. Only a predator can think like a predator. Employing predators will help us solve many cases much easier. Also, have you ever went toe-to-toe with a bear or a rhino? You need some serious muscle for that job, and these guys have it.  
He motioned toward his left with his bony hoof, making the camera turn to the three mammals standing next to him: a lion, a polar bear and a tigress. They wore no shock collars and looked proud in their blue ZPD uniforms. The lion, his shaggy mane pulled back into a ponytail, waved at the camera, displaying a toothy smile.  
The camera turned back to Captain Bogo and Angela Angora.  
\- Captain Bogo, is it true that you have not asked permission for this from your superiors, or from the city council? – the reporter asked.  
\- It's true. – Bogo nodded – I've acted on my own, in the best interests of the Service and this city. I don't want to sound overconfident, but this initiative is just the beginning of a better Zootopia.  
\- Still, you have acted without permission or consent of your superiors, breaking many laws and unwritten guidelines. – Angora said – Don't you fear being reprimanded?  
\- I have nothing to fear. – Bogo said – The future will verify me, you'll see.  
The screen shifted back to Mary Antelope, who went on with the other events of the day. In the small living room, the Volpone family looked at each other with utter amazement.  
\- I don't know what to say. – Dad said with a whistle.  
\- It's awesome! – Holly jumped up from the couch, earning a shock from the collar but she didn't care – This is only the beginning! We'll be out of these collars in no time, you'll see!  
\- It ain't over till the fat lady sings. – her father sighed – Just look.  
Holly turned back to the TV. A commercial was running, with a handsome-looking tiger being shocked by his collar. After the shocks subsided, he pulled out a little plastic bottle from his pant pockets, took out a pill and swallowed it, a blissful expression appearing on his face.  
\- Hey predators, tired of all the shocks? Can't control those pesky emotions? – he said in a sickeningly joyful voice – Try Pred Med, the non-prescription sedative for predators big and small. Comfort and tranquility in one pill, guaranteed by years of scientific research. Pred Med, it's g-r-r-r-reat!  
\- What in the world? – Mama whispered.  
\- They're drugging us now? – Holly moaned – This... this is...  
She couldn't finish the sentence, her rage sent her collar shocking her until she managed to calm herself.  
\- Don't get too upset, it's not mandatory or anything. – Dad said with a smile.  
\- No, not yet. – Holly hissed – Don't you understand? Can't you see what's happening right in front of your eyes?  
She stormed out of the living room, up the stairs, slamming the door shut behind her. She couldn't cry, the collar didn't let her, but she was crying inside.

* * *

West Downtown Zootopia was a place with predator majority. It was not the brightest part of the concrete jungle that was the capital of the United States of Animalia, but still better than the smaller predator towns up North. Although the coastal area was traditionally reserved for docks, a public beach here and there meant predators too could have some summer fun. And in the summer heat, even a predator had the taste for some munchies.  
Badger's Bug Burgers was a small family business, operating a mobile stand that stood at the beach during summertime and in the city during winter. It was owned by Brent Badger's father, who was fond of his son's friends, offering them part-time jobs for a little pocket money. Holly worked at the burger stand last year's summer holiday, and this one's as well. While it wasn't the easiest of jobs, it paid well enough to get some new clothes or jewelry.  
She worked at the stand from noon to 4 PM, and spent the rest of the afternoon with her friends. Brent was there, and Oliver, and Felicity the mountain lion, and also Ramsey the sheep, the only prey in the gang. The kids enjoyed loitering at the beach, usually up on the grass-covered embankment that protected the city from the occasional high tide.  
\- I can't understand why you hang out with us, Ramsey? – Felicity teased – Aren't you afraid we'll make lamb chops out of you one day?  
\- Looks like someone forgot to take her Pred Med. – the ram quipped back.  
\- Hardy-har-har. – Felicity shook her head – You don't even eat bug burgers, for cryin' out loud.  
\- Yeah, but the ice cream is good. – Ramsey grinned – Your pa's the best, Brent.  
\- Righteous, herd boy! – the badger and the sheep bumped their fists.  
\- Speaking of herd, have you guys heard about what happened to that buffalo cop? – Oliver asked.  
\- Thumbs down for the bad pun, Spots. – Holly laughed.  
\- Seriously, guys. – the cheetah went on – The local council agreed with him. He wasn't reprimanded for employing chompers.  
\- Maybe you should join too. – Holly said. The others looked at her, waiting for a joke, but she was serious – You're a cheetah. You're big, fast, you're good at sports.  
\- Holly, he has a serious disadvantage. – Felicity said – He's dumb as a brick!  
\- Why you...! – Oliver howled, but was shocked into submission. He sighed and laid down on his back on the grass – Just look at us, guys. One year of high school left and we have no idea what to do with our lives.  
\- Oh no, these two golden boys will live the dream. – Felicity quipped – Family business for Brent and whatever sheep do for Ramsey. It's just the three of us, Oliver. Top of the food chain, bottom of the social chain.  
\- Maybe I will join ZPD. – the cheetah said musingly – Who knows, I might be the first cheetah in the Service.  
\- First they recruit cheetahs for the police, then what? – Holly laughed – Bunnies?  
\- And what about you? – Oliver asked, not caring about her remark – Miss Top-Of-The-Class? Which university you'll be going to? Hareward? Deermouth?  
\- Yeah, like they'd ever take me in. – Holly sighed in resignation – Even if I get perfect grades next year, I'm sure all the big universities will send me an apologetic letter about all the quotas being filled and all the baloney.  
\- Come on, they accept chompers. – Ramsey said encouragingly.  
\- Chompers yes. But I'm not just a chomper. I'm a fox for cryin' out loud. You know, shifty little mongrel who scams mammals out of their money. I could be the best student in the world, but I'd still remain a fox.  
The others all looked at Holly, who sighed deeply and rolled on her back, enjoying the grass tickling her.  
\- But who the heck cares right now? – she finally said – A lot of things can happen in a year, am I right?  
They spent the afternoon talking about what the future might hold for them, deliberately predicting outlandish things like Oliver becoming a gold medalist at the Zoolympic Games and Brent making big as the CEO of a successful restaurant chain. Dream big, it's for free, an old fox saying said, and Holly was a fox to live by it. Being a predator meant your future was uncertain, but she had at least one more year to dream.

* * *

The weeks went by, with a long heat wave settling in, keeping the urban jungle in its unforgiving clutch. Arctic animals took it the worst, with air conditioners and fans becoming sold-out within two days. Not that others had it better. One day, as Holly was walking home from shopping, she saw that a couple of kids opened a fire hydrant and were enjoying the stream of cold water. Even a couple of adults joined the fun, predator and prey sharing the refreshment in unison. Holly herself thought about cooling her feet a bit, but was discouraged by the sound of sirens. A police patrol car came drifting out from a corner, coming to a screeching halt, with two heavy-set cops, a rhino and a yak jumping out.  
\- Hey, hey, hey, what's the big idea? – the rhino bellowed.  
The kids skittered off, but as the adults tried to follow suit, the yak jumped before them.  
\- Don't you know it's illegal for a civilian to open a fire hydrant? – he said mockingly.  
\- Come on, man, it's a thousand degrees out here. – a young wildcat said, sounding annoyed – We were just having some fun.  
\- You heard that, Slammo? – the yak roared with laughter, an unsettling kind of one – They were just having some fun.  
\- Fun, eh? – the rhino stepped closer, grabbed the wildcat by the scruff of his neck, lifting him up the ground. He leaned close to his frightened face – Let us have some fun, too.  
All the other animals looked frightened now. A camel tried to step in, saying in a conciliatory voice:  
\- We didn't mean any trouble, Officer.  
\- You shut your trap, Humpy! – the yak bellowed, hitting him square across the jaw, sending the camel to the ground.  
Holly knew well she should turn away, take another street home and forget she was ever there. Almost every part of her screamed Run. Almost every part. But the other part of her has seen enough of this. Her youthful idealism said to her: If you won't step up, who will? So she walked straight up to the scene and shouted:  
\- Leave them alone!  
The cops turned toward her, the rhino dropping the wildcat to the wet tarmac.  
\- What did you say, fox? – he said, dangerously slowly.  
\- I said, leave them alone. I though rhinos only had bad eyesight, not bad hearing too!  
\- Listen here you little bitch, if you don't want to end up on a hospital bed, you'd better turn around, tuck your tail between your legs and make a run for it! – the yak snarled.  
\- I'm a vixen, you idiot! – Holly said, keeping her breathing steady to evade the collar being triggered – Only dogs and wolves have bitches.  
Before she could react, the yak leaned down and hit her in the guts. She was sent flying to the ground, not even feeling the shocks as the collar activated around her neck. Her vision was blurry and all she knew she could be glad it was the yak. A punch from the rhino would have done her in, that's for sure.  
\- Come on, Hector, this scum isn't worth it. – the rhino growled. The two cops sat back in their car and drove away.  
Holly was still seeing stars. She could feel the wetness of the water pouring from the hydrant. In her mouth, it mixed with that coppery taste that made her nauseous. The adults helped her get up, with the camel saying:  
\- Miss, that was incredibly brave of you. And incredibly stupid.  
\- Geez, thanks. – Holly mumbled.  
\- You shouldn't mess with the Service. – a weasel said – They'll screw you up for good if you aren't careful enough. And this comes from experience, I did time at Zootopia Penitentiary.  
\- Thanks for the advice. – Holly said, spitting out some blood. The others helped her pick up the groceries she dropped when she fell to the ground. She continued her walk back home, grooming her fur to look half-decent when she arrived. She was lucky her fur covered the bruises, the last thing she wanted to do is explaining them to her parents.  
\- My goodness, what happened to you? – her mother exclaimed as she arrived home – Your clothes are all wet!  
\- They were spraying the roads with a big dumb watering cart. – Holly lied – Not that they ever bothered to honk when they came up behind me.  
\- Mammals these days. – Mama sighed – Allright, get some dry clothes on. Your father'll be home soon, and you know it's the big day.  
Holly put down the grocery bag on the kitchen counter and hauled herself up the stairs. Her whole body was aching, all she wanted is a painkiller and some shut-eye, but she couldn't do this to her father. It was, just as Mama said, his big day: the new construction project began and they needed a new foreman. And who could be a better mammal for the job than Dad?  
So Holly took the painkiller only, put on a fresh set of clothes, her shirt emblazoned with the logo of her favorite pred rock band, Zoonarchy. She looked into the mirror on the inside of her closet: reddish-brown fur, three earrings in each ear, rebellious clothes matching her attitude, your typical half-decent predator teen.  
She went back to the ground floor, eager to see her father again. She helped Mama cook a delicious dinner, and just as they were finished, the door opened with a creak. In stepped her father, in his usual dungarees and plaid shirt, toolbox in his left paw, keys in his right, with a sorrowful expression on his face. He put down the toolbox next to the door, gave a deep sigh and shook his head.  
\- I didn't get the promotion. – he said quietly.  
No further words needed to be said. The three settled down at the kitchen table, eating in complete silence. All of them lost their appetite, they were almost just playing with their food. Finally, after almost half an hour, Dad finally said:  
\- Fred Steinbock got the job. Well, yeah, he's good. Hard-working, on good terms with the crew.  
\- And a prey. – Holly said silently.  
Her father looked up at her, their eyes meeting. He then turned his head away and sighed.  
\- Nahh, it's not about that. He's an ibex, of course he's needed to lead the construction of a high-rise.  
\- Dad, don't lie to yourself. – Holly said, earning a disapproving look from her mother.  
\- Watch your language, young lady! – she said.  
\- Why are you doing this to yourselves? – Holly cried out, receiving a shock from her collar but she didn't even care anymore – Why do you keep your heads buried in the sand? You both know what's it all about!  
\- Holly, it just wasn't my day. – Dad said, trying to sound as if he didn't really care – Such things happen.  
\- Dad, you've been working for them even before I was born, for cryin' out loud! – Holly shouted, her body convulsing at the accompanying shock – Have you ever got promoted? Has any of the chompers who work there?  
Her father looked at her, his eyes wide. He slowly shook his head.  
\- You wanna know why? – Holly cried, clawing at the collar that sent shock after shock course through her body. She grabbed the sides of the table, lest she fell over from the shocks – It's because of this! It's because you're a predator, and the worst kind of predator! It's because no matter what you are, they look at you and see a no-good ruttin' fox!  
She expected her mother to slap her in the face, and she knew she deserved it. Dad would never hit her. But instead of that, all she got was silence. And that silence was worse than the pain, than a collar shock, it was worse than anything, because it meant that her parents understood her words well, but were too well indoctrinated, too deeply subjugated, to even care anymore.  
\- I've had enough of this! – Holly hissed. She stood up, winced as her bruised ribs acted up, and trudged out of the house. Her parents ran after her, calling her name, but she ran off, out into the night. She stopped believing in miracles, and also in a just society, but her final dreams were shattered now: she lost faith in her own family. As she ran through the streets of Zootopia, she came to a realization that sent a shock through her body bigger than any collar could: her ordeals as a predator in Zootopia came to a full circle. It began seven years ago, with her receiving the collar, and now it ended with her running away into the uncertain future. Only one thing was certain: her childhood was over forever.

* * *

Holly's first few days alone and out there were a blur, she didn't even remember how she ended up in the other half of the city. After she ran off, the overwhelming emotions sent her collar into such a furious array of shocks she probably passed out more than once, dragging herself through the streets between her stupor. Her emotions of joy, sadness, fear, anger and disgust slowly faded away, giving way to something much more primal: hunger.  
For a few moments, she was tempted to go back home, apologize and enjoy Mama's delicious dishes, but she knew there was no turning back. Not that her parents wouldn't have taken her back: she couldn't live there ever again, living the life they did, being the instruments of their own subjugation. In her idealistic young mind, even starving to death was better than that.  
On the other hand, her will to live was much stronger. No, she won't die like this, in some forlorn alleyway. She needed money, and fast. She was disgusted of herself when she pick-pocketed a fat old hare. At least he was a grazer, she said to herself, Probably gotten so fat from exploiting predators. And yet, she felt like the lowest form of life. She became the very thing society saw foxes as: a thief. The bug burger she ate felt bitter in her mouth. She couldn't keep this up, she was better than this.  
She needed a job, and was ready to take on every low-end employment she could get. She snatched a Daily Honker newspaper from a dumpster and began to look for a job. After days of searching and surviving on the street, she found herself at a construction site at the Northeast part of the city.  
\- How old are you? – the foreman, a giraffe, asked.  
\- Nineteen. – Holly lied.  
\- You look more like sixteen to me. – the giraffe said – Are you a street urchin or what?  
Holly looked over herself and had to realize she did indeed look like one. It was more than a week since she had a shower and a change of clothes.  
\- Yeah, sort of. – she said with a nod.  
\- I've been at this company for thirty years but I have never seen a street urchin come here for work. Especially a fox.  
\- Listen, I just want a job. We both know you'd have to pay less for an unreported underage worker than someone with full employment benefits.  
\- Would you look at that. – the giraffe laughed – I like your spirit. I also like that you want to earn your money, not steal it.  
He knows, Holly thought. The memory of her pick-pocketing the hare felt like an open wound.  
\- I'm a hard worker, Sir. – she said, not daring to meet his eyes.  
\- I hope you are. I need someone who brings water to my workers on the scaffoldings.  
\- Oh, I'm good at climbing things. – Holly said, another lie. But her father was doing it for decades, it must be something foxes were built for.  
\- You better be. I need my crew in shipshape, this will be one huge project.  
\- I see. – Holly said, not really interested – Umm, there is something else...  
\- Yeah?  
\- Is there someplace here for me for the night?  
\- You can use the tool shed. But if a single screwdriver goes missing, I'll skin you alive and wear your fur as a coat, so help me the Lamb of God.  
Holly nodded without saying a word. Being a fox meant you were always accused of being a thief, a smuggler and the sort. Now, it was better not to start arguing about it, she could show her new boss the opposite later.  
\- By the way, what's your name? – the giraffe asked.  
\- Holly. – the vixen said curtly.  
\- Holly what?  
\- Holly the water girl.  
\- Smart-ass. – the giraffe said, grinning – I'm Sam Fortunato, but everybody calls me Honcho.  
\- So, do I get the job? – Holy asked, knowing well she's already qualified.  
\- You've got five minutes ago. That's five minutes of time you've wasted. Go and make yourself useful!  
\- Aye-aye, Honcho! – Holly said and off she went to fill some water buckets.

* * *

Seeing herself on a milk carton was something Holly found hilarious and saddening at the same time. She noticed it about a month after running off, while she was buying something to eat. While her payment was negligible, it still kept her from starving. She had a hot meal almost every day and had a place to sleep, even if it was nothing but a dusty tool shed. But Holly was not a pampered princess, she was a fix with blue-collar background, and that made her a survivor. Still, seeing her photo on a milk carton while shopping for food at a supermarket left her speechless.  
It was the photo from her student ID card, she left it at home when she ran off. She was about a year younger, but she has changed so much. Come to think of it, she changed a lot in the past month alone. She looked thinner, accentuated by the oversized jumpsuit she wore, something she got from the company stock. She also wore no earrings anymore, being a safety hazard on the construction.  
All in all, she fulfilled what she considered her destiny: she became a blue-collar worker just like his father and grandfather. Her parents had no son, so it was up to her to do the job. Come to think of it, being a stay-at-home mother wasn't something she longed for, either. She didn't live the dream life now, but at least she felt as if she were in control of her real one.  
\- Hey, you buyin' that milk or what?  
Holly realized she zoned out again. An annoyed-looking marmot stood behind her, seemingly not content with having a fox of all mammals running around so close to him.  
\- Sorry. – Holly simply said, not wanting any trouble. She put the milk in her basket, paid at the counter and headed back for the construction site. She ate the plastic wrapped hot dog (No heating required, said the package) and drank the milk, throwing the box into a trash can. She stopped for a moment, looking back to see her old self on the milk carton and smiled sadly.  
\- Nice to have known you. – she sighed and entered the construction area.  
The place was abuzz, with apparently the biggest construction project ever seen in the history of Zootopia. There were rumors about what it actually will be, but nobody seemed to know at the moment. There were whispers of a sealed-off environment for a special factory or even a big sports hall. Wilder theories speculated a closed-off environment for predators, or, on the contrary, a safe zone for rich and paranoid preys. All in all, the plans called for the construction of a mile-tall wall stretching from Downtown to the Eastern coast of the peninsula Zootopia stood on.  
As Holly climbed the scaffolding, two plastic water barrels strapped on her back, she heard two beavers discussing the topic while they were welding two steel beams together.  
\- If the plans are correct, this thing will reach from the mountains to the coast. It'll seal off a quarter of the peninsula. I'm sure they'll make a pred ghetto out of the place.  
\- Come on, Charlie, this is ridiculous. – the other beaver said – Why would they do this? Predator-prey relationship is so much better now than it used to be.  
\- I don't mind them chompers, but the government does. – Charlie spotted Holly and beckoned closer – Oy, water girl, c'mere!  
Holly skittered closer, balancing on the planks of the scaffolding. She was getting good at it. She knew well she'll never reach the level of sure-footedness some mountain-dwelling mammals did, but she was a natural. Maybe such things didn't come with her fox blood, it was merely a Volpone family trait, but she didn't really care. It landed her a job and that was worth it.  
\- You guys thirsty?  
\- Parched. – Charlie said and took a plastic cup full of water. He drank it down with two long gulps – Thanks.  
\- Welcome. – Holly nodded, taking another plastic cup from the bag she tied to a water barrel and giving it to the other beaver.  
\- My friend Max here, he doesn't know what to believe these days. – Charlie said – He's a fine natured boy, that's what he is. He thinks the government's not gonna corral you predators off beyond the wall here we're building. What do you think, water girl?  
\- I have no idea. – Holly said with a shrug – To be honest, I wouldn't mind. Just leave us alone and get these things off of our necks, and I'd be happy.  
\- How does it feel? – Max the beaver said, looking up from his cup of water. Holly looked at her and saw only genuine interest mixed with some sad understanding in his eyes.  
\- When was the last time you felt happy? – she asked back.  
\- Happy?  
\- Yeah. You know, happy, having fun, something like that.  
\- Well, we had this huge birthday party for my cousin last Saturday. All the family came together. Okay, we ended up at a bar and made a ruckus, but it was the most fun I'd had in years.  
\- Now imagine you getting shocked at the first louder word, or overjoyous toast. – Holly said bitterly – Imagine you can't even sing Happy Birthday with real emotions in it if you don't want this thing to go crazy. So yeah, that's that it feels like.  
The two beavers were left speechless. They looked at Holly and then at each other, their mouths hanging open. Holly found the scene almost comical.  
\- Why are they doing this to you? – Max asked finally in a small voice.  
\- They think we'd eat you without the collars. – Holly said with a sad smile.  
\- Bollocks! – Charlie groaned – I've seen many things in my life, but I have never seen a chomper, pardon my words, tryin' to eat a prey. Not even wanting to. Those things used to happen, like when, a thousand years ago? I don't know. But not in this day and age.  
\- Tell that to the government. – Holly sighed – Sorry, guys, gotta go. Can't keep all you hard-working mammals thirsty. Nice talking to you.  
And off she went, handing out cups of water for the thirsty. She continued her ascent up till the very top of the scaffolding, where she felt dizzy just by looking down. Under her, the peninsula spread northwards, where it connected to the grassy meadows of the mainland.  
Holly stopped for a moment to catch her breath and to think about what is really being built here. It couldn't just be a wall, why would they build a mile-high wall to contain the predators? Whatever it was, it was beyond her care. It was a big project, way bigger than anything her father has ever worked on. And while she was just a water girl, a runaway and basically an unwanted person everywhere, it provided her with a means to live. She knew she won't stay here forever, but these were just the first steps. As the sun set and the horns sounded to signal the end of the workday, she climbed down the scaffoldings, took a shower and went to sleep in the tool shed that was now her home.

* * *

Under the unwritten contract she had with Honcho, Holly had one day off each week. On every Sunday, she was free to do whatever she pleased. Holly knew well she couldn't just wander off, she was, after all, a missing minor and she didn't want to be taken back to her parents. Even after all these weeks, she was angry at them. How could they let themselves be subjugated? How could they become the willing participants of a system that held them for nothing but scum? Of course, these were the thoughts of a bitter teenager, who was now strolling down the evening streets, enjoying the late summer glow. She managed to save a few dollars and she decided to go and watch a movie.  
It was a suspense movie directed by Alfred Hippopotamus, about a crazy jaguar with serious mother issues murdering young unsuspected female victims. The end twist made the moviegoer audience emit a collective gasp, Holly included. It left her reddish fur standing on edge, her mouth was left open with her paw stopping mid-route with a to-be-mouthful of popcorn.  
After the movie was over, Holly decided to go back to the construction site. In the last couple of days, she developed a habit of climbing up to the top of the scaffolding to watch the sunset. Without the heavy barrels, it was much easier, and the view was extraordinary. As she walked down the street, she couldn't wait to be up there again.  
The sun was already setting, Autumn was at the doorsteps. Holly watched as streetlights lit as she walked past them, a string of fireflies lighting up the streets already darkened by the shadows the houses cast. The massive wall loomed over the whole city block, it looked imposing and foreboding even in its current state. Holly imagined it being fully lit when done, casting an eerie artificial glow over the city. What will lie beyond it was a question she found herself not liking to think about.  
The main gate for the construction site was near. During workdays, trucks came and went, hauling construction material. The traffic never seemed to stop and the gate was always open. But now, for the first time since Holly started to work there, the gates were closed.  
\- Oh, come on! – the vixen moaned, tugging at the padlocked chain keeping the gate firmly shut. She looked around, deciding to try another gate about a mile Eastwards. As she continued her walk, she arrived to a territory she never visited before. The place reminded her of her old neighborhood, only it was prey territory. She didn't see any predators on the streets, and even the prey animals didn't look like the best crowd.  
To add further annoyance to her life, Holly found the Eastern gate closed as well. She knew there are further gates, each of them separated by a mile or so, but she didn't want to walk another mile just to walk two back to her tool shed home. And nothing guaranteed that any gates have been left open. So she decided to try her luck and scale the fence. She became quite a skilled climber, after all. She cracked her knuckles and grabbed onto the metal mesh fence, pushing herself upward.  
\- Hey, fox!  
At first, Holly didn't even recognize the voice. But it called for a fox again, and she realized she was the only fox in miles. She turned back to see a couple of mammals walking up to her: two rams, a goat, a tapir and a donkey.  
\- What'cha doin' there, fox? – the donkey called out.  
\- I need to get inside. – Holly called back, moving her feet onto a higher link in the fence.  
\- And why do ya' need to get inside? – the donkey asked, stepping closer.  
\- I work here. – Holly said.  
\- You hear that, guys? – the donkey laughed – Foxy lady here says she's workin' there! Get over here, you shifty little fox!  
He grabbed Holly's overalls and yanked her down. Holly came crashing to the tarmac below. She jumped to her feet and cried out:  
\- Have you lost your mind?!  
It earned her a shock, her body convulsed. She took a few deep breaths to calm her heartbeat.  
\- You ain't gonna go there and steal stuff, you filthy chomper! – one of the rams said, pushing Holly back to the ground.  
\- Leave me alone! – she shouted – I told you, I work here!  
\- What do you say, boys? – the tapir grabbed Holly by the neck of her overalls and pulled her up – I think this fox is a big fat liar.  
\- We don't like chompers in our neighborhood. – the goat said – Especially foxes!  
\- Please, I don't want any trouble. – Holly pleaded. She knew she couldn't fight back. Even if the collar allowed her, she was overwhelmed.  
\- You are the trouble, fox! – the other ram said – I can't wait till they corral your kind behind that wall. But until they finally do it, you need to be taught a lesson.  
He punched Holly square on the jaw. She cried out in pain and collided with the tarmac again as the tapir slammed her down. She tried to crawl away, but her assailants yanked her back and began to pummel her.  
Holly's body was a bundle of pain. The kicks and punches were bad enough already, but her collar sent jolt after jolt. She cried out for help, her vision becoming blurry.  
\- Enough! – a voice came and Holly saw a figure approaching from the darkness that separated two streetlights.  
\- You stay out of this! – the tapir shouted, but the figure came closer. Through the fog of pain clouding her vision, Holly saw that it was a warthog. He was short and stocky, wearing black pants and a matching turtleneck pullover.  
\- Do you know what the Lamb of God's words tell you? – he asked. His voice was deep and sonorant.  
\- What the rut are you talkin' about? – the donkey said with a mocking laugh.  
\- And the Lamb of God sayeth, Let those who punish the innocent be cast down to the bottomless abyss, their names and memories damned, for I sayeth so, and I am Truth beyond Truth and Justice beyond Justice. – the warthog said. Holly, half-conscious, felt her fur stand on edge. It was not because what the warthog said, but the way he said it.  
\- Hey, church's thataway! – one of the rams said – Now get lost or you'll get some too.  
\- I need no church, for the star-dotted sky is the basilica of mine. – the warthog said – And I'm just an instrument of a higher will.  
What happened next was something that left Holly's swollen eyes pop open. The warthog moved so fast it was almost unbelievable. He punched the ram with a swift move, knocking him out cold.  
\- Okay, you freak, you've asked for it! – the tapir howled. He swung his hammy fist but he was too slow. The warthog blocked his hit and sent him down with a hook. The other ram, the goat and the donkey lounged at him, but the warthog was an exceptional fighter. It took him about two minutes to knock all but the goat out.  
\- Is there something you want to say? – the warthog asked, giving a deep, tired sigh.  
\- I'm sorry! I'm sorry! – the goad mumbled, crying – Please don't hurt me!  
\- It's not me to whom you must apologize to. – the warthog said. The goat turned to Holly, who was still lying on the ground, beaten and bloody.  
\- Please forgive me! – the goat cried and as the warthog stepped closer, he added – Please tell him to leave me alone!  
\- The day will come when each and every one of us must face judgment. – the warthog said – But for today, you have learned a valuable lesson. Pray that I don't have to teach you again.  
The goad could only nod, tears were rolling down his face. He ran off, not looking back. The warthog walked slowly up to Holly and cradled her in his strong arms.  
\- You poor girl.  
\- Who...? – Holly mumbled, her consciousness fading.  
\- You're safe now. Don't worry, everything will be allright.  
Holly felt him moving, the warthog took her somewhere. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to be overtaken by the numb darkness. Every now and then, she awoke for a second or two, only to hear voices her mind couldn't fully register. The only thing that came through the wall of numbness was a sentence spoken from what could have been up close or a mile away:  
\- Someone get Paddy.

* * *

Written by: _thefirstfleet_ (David Metlesits)

Notes:  
The first part of my Zootopia prequel.  
Guys, this won't be a light read. It's much more down-to-earth and brutal than my previous installments. I based many concepts on the original, unproduced Zootopia script, and yeah, it's dark.  
My original concept was an American civil rights movement kind of story, but it wasn't enough. So I went full Apartheid, and that gave me the inspiration. So yeah, this isn't too Disney, more like Nolan.


	2. The Turtleneck Club

**Zootopia Origins** \- Part II

 _The Turtleneck Club_

Holly opened her eyes and saw dimly lit walls around her. She was lying on a bed, wrapped up tightly in blankets. After sleeping on rags in the tool shed for months, she felt as comfortable as ever, if not for the pain that coursed through her body with the slightest movement.

\- How do you feel?  
Holly moved her head toward the voice. The movement made her head spin, she gulped for air till the world was standing straight again. It was the warthog, sitting next to her bed.  
\- I've been better. – she said, her voice hoarse.  
\- Here, drink this. – the warthog held out a glass of water with a straw on which Holy sucked on, enjoying the refreshing coldness.  
\- Thank you. – she said after a few sips.  
\- There is nothing to thank. I did what I had to do.  
\- I've never seen a priest throwing punches like that.  
\- What makes you think I'm a priest? – the warthog laughed jovially.  
\- You quoted from the Book of the Lamb of God.  
\- Just because I'm a creature of faith, it doesn't mean I'm a priest. I don't think I'm worthy enough for being one, not with what I believe.  
\- You're a weird guy, you know that? – Holly said with a small smile.  
\- They say preys believe in the Lamb of God and predators believe in the Lion of Judah. And don't get me started on the bunnies, they worship the sun which they call Lord Frith. I believe that we all live under the sky of something greater than anyone of us could ever comprehend. You can name Him or Her or It whatever you like, that still doesn't change Its nature.  
A door opened with a creak. Holly turned toward it and saw a pine marten entering the room. She was about the same age as the warthog, almost her parents' age, and she too wore a black turtleneck, but with a grey skirt.  
\- Are you boring our guest with your ideas, Preacher? – she said with a laugh.  
\- Beyond relief. – the warthog laughed back, as if they shared a joke. The pine marten leaned over Holly's bed and smiled warmly at her.  
\- Hello there.  
\- Hi. – Holly said silently.  
\- I'm Gillian. You got lucky, those thugs roughed you up bad.  
\- Tell me something I don't know. – Holly quipped, but her smile told the others she wasn't meaning it seriously.  
\- Just look at her, they can't keep her down. – the warthog laughed.  
\- Come on, she'd had enough of us. – Gillian the pine marten said with a caring smile – We'll leave you to rest, dear.  
\- Umm... I don't wanna be rude but... do you have something to eat? – Holly said, not daring to look up to the two next to her bed – I'm starving.  
The warthog burst out in laughter and the pine marten patted her paw.  
\- I'll get you something. Do you like fish soup?  
\- Yes, thank you.  
\- It's allright, dear. By the way, do you have a name?  
\- It's Holly. Holly Volpone.  
\- Hello there, Holly Volpone. – Gillian said – Welcome to the Turtleneck Club.

* * *

Holly spent the following days bedridden, recovering. After a few days, she could finally get up and take a shower. The warm water felt heavenly, it massaged her aching body. She still felt a bit numb, but she felt relaxed and safe. Beside Preacher and Gillian, she met a couple of other mammals, all of them came to visit her in the little room, bringing her food: Steve the dingo, Alejandro the oryx, Sue and Tulip the pony twins and Logan the wolverine. All of them wore black turtleneck pullovers, something Holly found weird. It almost felt like a uniform or worse, ceremonial clothing for a sect. But they treated her well and after the beating she got, Holly felt relieved that someone was being kind to her.  
She found out that she was underground after a few days. There were no windows in the room she was kept in, the air felt damp and sounds from outside came oddly distorted from the thick walls.  
After a while, Holly wanted to go outside, but her body just wasn't up for it. Although none of her bones were broken, she was left in a really bad shape. All she could muster was trudging into the small bathroom to take a shower, dry herself and climb back to her bed. Gillian and Preacher visited her frequently, asking about her life. While Holly felt she could trust them, she lied about her family. She said she was an orphan and a street urchin and her caregivers never doubted her. They gave her food and fresh clothes and even a small battery powered radio so she could listen to some music.  
After more than a week of rest, Holly felt healed. She sat on the edge of her bed, eating breakfast with gusto, poached eggs with slices of smoked fish. She turned on the radio and tuned in to WZMQ, a station run exclusively by predators and playing pred rock and similar music. Her mouth full with egg, she sang along with one of her favorite singer, Screamin' Jaguar Hawkins:  
One look and I yelled Help me!  
Watch out for tearin' fangs  
'Cause the pack came in  
And the lights went out  
I went into a spin  
And started to shout  
I've been bit, this is it, this is it!  
The door opened and Holly turned toward it, only to see a fox on the porch. He was around the same age as her, maybe a few years older. He was thin and looked as if he had seen better days, but had a nonchalant atmosphere around him. He too wore the customary black turtleneck, his long bushy tail swinging with the rhythm of the music.  
\- Catchy song. – he said with a grin.  
\- You like Screamin' Jaguar too? – Holly asked after swallowing the piece of egg.  
\- I'm more of a Zoonarchy kinda guy but I like him too. – the fox said, still smiling. He's a wise guy, Holly said to herself, watching him elbowing against the door frame, looking like he was the king of the world.  
\- So you gonna keep me standing at your door or you'll invite me to have some of that delicious-smelling egg?  
\- Just who the heck are you? – Holly asked with a small laugh.  
\- Allow me to introduce myself, fair lady. – the fox bowed theatrically, his eyes twinkling mischievously – I am the great and noble Piberius Wilde, last amongst the good mammals of Zootopia but first when it comes to mischief. You, fair maiden, can call me Paddy.  
Holly laughed out aloud. This fox was a phenomenon, almost like a living, breathing caricature of what society perceived foxes to be.  
\- You're crazy. – she said, still laughing.  
\- A praise to me if there ever was one. – Paddy Wilde continued his charade. He suddenly blinked at her with puppy-eyes and whispered – Please, let me in. I'm hungry.  
\- Why not? – Holly beckoned him inside. Paddy jumped to her bed, sitting down next to her, taking an egg into his paw and biting into it.  
\- Mmm, delicious. – he moaned – Caroline's a great cook.  
\- Who's Caroline? – Holly asked.  
\- Oh, you haven't met her? She's a mongoose, she cooks for us chompers.  
\- What is this pace? – Holly said, asking the question she wanted to ask for days.  
\- Can you keep a secret? – Paddy asked back and when Holly nodded, he leaned closer and whispered – It's the Headquarters of the Turtleneck Club.  
Holly just looked at him in total bewilderment. He was pulling her leg and was obviously having great fun while doing so. She wanted to say a retort but knocking on the doorframe made her swallow her words. Gillian the pine marten was standing at the door.  
\- Oh, I see you've met Piberius. – she said.  
\- For the love of everything that's holy, please stop calling me that. – Paddy said in an annoyed voice that was more joking than serious. He turned back to Holly – Someone at the orphanage thought such a name would be fitting for a humble, gentle soul like me. They were wrong on so many levels...  
Holly couldn't help but laugh out aloud. She understood this conversation was an in-joke between Paddy and Gillian, with her being the unsuspecting victim of it.  
\- No offense, but you guys are weird. – she said, smiling.  
\- Well ain't she a good observer? – Paddy grinned back. He took the other half of the egg into his mouth and gulped it down with a moan – For sharing your breakfast with me, I'll give you something in return.  
He started to pull off his turtleneck. Holly's eyes widened with shock. No, this took a turn she didn't sign up for. But as the pullover came down, she noticed something that left her even more astonished: Paddy had no collar around his neck.  
\- Oh... my... goodness!  
\- I like when girls say that. – Paddy laughed but seeing Gillian's disapproving looks, he quickly got dressed again.  
\- Turtleneck pullovers. – the pine marten said, pulling at the neck of her own pullover to show she wasn't wearing a collar just as well – Let's just say it's more than a fashion statement.  
\- But how? – Holly whispered.  
\- Ask him. – Gillian motioned toward Paddy with her head. The fox wriggled his eyebrows, looking utterly pleased with himself.  
\- I found a way to disable the collars. – he explained – I had mine on for almost ten years, so thanks but no thanks, I'm better off without it.  
\- What are you, some sort of engineer? – Holly asked, astonished.  
\- Nahh, more of an electrician. At least I studied to be one. Never finished trade school but I picked up the basics.  
\- So you're telling me that you alone found a way to take the collar off? I've heard stories but, well, those were pretty ugly.  
\- Consider it a successful experiment. – Paddy said – I was fed up, had enough of not being able to live or just fight back with that damned thing around my neck.  
\- But you knew what happens when you try to remove it without that electronic key thing that unlocks them?  
\- I don't only know what happens, I've seen it happen. – Paddy said, his voice no longer upbeat – Getting shocked to death, it ain't a pretty sight. But back then, I had nothing to lose. So I said to myself, death can't be much worse than living with the collar on. Yeah, I think I was lucky.  
\- Paddy helped a lot of us. – Gillian continued – He and Preacher and a couple of others started this little club we have here.  
\- Come on, Gillian, the turtlenecks were your idea. – Paddy said – You're the official mother of the Turtleneck Club.  
\- So, Holly dear – the pine marten said with a smile - , do you want to join us?  
Holly's heart was racing in excitement. Ever since that first shock, she wanted to get rid of the collar. She hated it with every inch of her body. It was more than just an object of subjugation, it was personal, for her and for every predator. As if to answer the question, her excitement brought about a shock. Her body convulsed till she managed to get a grip on herself.  
\- Count me in. – she said.  
\- I have to warn you, it's not without risk. – Paddy said, sounding dead serious – It ain't only illegal. If I mess something up, you might end up dying.  
\- Take it off. Please.  
\- Allright. – Paddy nodded and jumped off the bed – I'll grab my gear.  
He returned with a canvas satchel a few minutes later. He looked at Gillian who simply nodded in agreement. Rummaging through the contents of the satchel, he pulled out a lock-picking set and a small electrical device with a telescopic antenna.  
\- Tilt your head back. – he said – I need to get a clear view of this thing.  
Holly did as she was commanded. Gillian sat down next to her, squeezing her paw encouragingly.  
\- This is the hardest part. – she said – You need to stay calm. Close your eyes and take deep breaths.  
Holly tried to remain calm but she didn't make a good job at it. Not only did she receive a shock from the collar, it shocked Paddy as well, who was fumbling with the control box.  
\- Hey, stay focused. – he moaned – I'm tryin' to work here.  
\- Sorry. – Holly said apologetically.  
\- Okay, let me see. – Paddy pulled the antenna on his device open and began to wave it before Holly's collar. The device emitted a series of beeps which Paddy seemed to understand – Weird configuration. It's not the usual circuitry. I think they recycled some old components, the cheap bastards.  
\- Can you take it off? – Gillian asked silently.  
\- I'm tryin'. Oookay, standard motion transmission for electricity, electromechanical locks, not too different from the industry standard. Are you ready, my fair lady?  
\- Ready as ever. – Holly said, her voice trembling. Although she couldn't see it with her eyes closed, she could hear small metallic chinks as Paddy began to fumble with her collar's lock.  
\- Dammit, this is a tough one. – he said – Okay, okay, keep your head still. Almost there. Yiff it, it won't budge!  
Holly was trembling now. She was expecting a final shock every moment now. She wondered if she'd remain conscious long enough. She was sure her death won't be a peaceful one.  
\- Not like this. – she whispered – Please, not like this.  
\- Let me try something else. – she heard Paddy say – Okay, here goes nothing. Keep it calm, just keep it calm. Bypassing security node... aaand... dammit, this isn't supposed to act like this.  
\- Take it off! – Holly screamed. Gillian held her down by the shoulders.  
\- Almost there. – Paddy said – Just a few more seconds. No worries, all is fine. Aaand... gotcha!  
Holly heard a small mechanical click and the collar fell off her neck. She opened her eyes and turned her head to face Paddy.  
\- Piece of cake. – he said with a small laugh – Sorry for being overly dramatic, this is how I roll.  
\- Wh... what? – Holly mumbled.  
\- I was just pulling your leg. It was quite easy, actually. Recycled old lock mechanism, all too easy.  
\- I was scared to death you idiot! – Holly shouted. Before the others could even react, she begun to hit Paddy with all her fury – You sick mongrel, why couldn't you simply take that damned thing off?  
\- Relax, chill out! – Paddy laughed and winked at her – It's called a hustle, sweetheart!  
Holly was left frozen by his words. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. Her trembling paws reached for her neck, touching the soft fur there for the first time in seven years. An overwhelming mixture of emotions invaded her mind, she made retching sounds.  
-Can't... breathe...!  
\- Let's get you some fresh air. – Paddy said, putting his arm around her shoulder, guiding her out of the room. It wasn't the first time he did this, every motion of his spoke of experience. He led Holly through a corridor that ended at a staircase. Up they went, to a large metal door which he opened. For the first time in days, Holly saw sunlight and felt the breeze of fresh air. She stumbled outside, still gasping for air.  
\- Welcome to life, my fair lady! – Paddy said with a laugh, leaning on the door frame. Holly didn't even hear his words. She took one shaky step after another, collapsing on the grass under her feet. She laughed and cried, tears rolling down her snout. Suddenly, she jerked her head upwards, looking into the brightness of the sun and she gave a heart-piercing cry of freedom.  
Paddy walked up to her, hunkering down next to her, smiling warmly at her.  
\- You know, sweetheart, these are the moments I started doing this for. – he said.  
\- Thank you. – Holly whispered, still crying.  
\- There's nothing to thank me for. But if you want to give me something in return, you still owe me your name. – Paddy said with a sly grin.  
\- Holly. – the vixen said, rolling on her back on the grass, wiping her tears away.  
\- Sweet mercy, they gave you a prey name. And I thought my name sucks.  
\- Why you...! – Holly punched her playfully. She began to cry again after realizing that a few minutes ago, such an act would have earned her a shock.  
Gillian came over to them, a bittersweet smile on her face. She hugged Holly, patting her on the back.  
\- It'll feel weird for a while. – she said – Being able to have real feelings, it takes some time getting used to it again.  
\- I think I'll manage. – Holly smiled back at her.  
\- She's a natural. – Paddy laughed – Come on, we need to celebrate this. Another predator, freed from the collars. Today, we'll party like animals!

* * *

While Paddy and some younger mammals wanted to make it a big and noisy event, Holly's freedom celebration became more like a family reunion, with lots of talking and slow music in the background. Holly met a couple of other members of the Turtleneck Club, both predators and preys. She was told the story of how preys sympathetic to the pred cause began to wear the turtlenecks as a sign of solidarity. It also gave them a group identity of sorts, and the younger members found it hilarious. The way of walking in plain sight without collars, sticking it up to the authority without being noticed was fun and exciting and held a message.  
Yes, they were stuck in an old house that was left to rot by the government. Yes, they were a weird bunch, but Holly liked being a part of this crowd. She knew what they were doing was illegal. Unlicensed removal of a shock collar was a serious offense, those who were caught were treated much worse than an ordinary criminal: it was considered a crime against society, something with political connotations, dangerous to the prey regime. But Holly simply refused to care. She was free, she could finally laugh and cry and shout. She laughed for minutes when Preacher presented her a black turtleneck pullover, rolling on the ground, clutching her stomach.  
\- You look good in that thing. – Paddy complimented her when she pulled the turtleneck on.  
\- You're a bad liar. – Holly grinned back.  
\- Oh, my fair lady, I'm a fox, that makes me quite a good liar. But stereotypes aside, you really look good. Without that collar, every predator looks good.  
\- Amen to that.  
Preacher came over to them, patting Holly on the shoulder.  
\- Now, my dear girl, you need to learn a couple of things before you can go out, back to the big city out there. You are a lawbreaker now, and with each and every step you take out there, you'll be putting yourself at risk.  
\- I won't tell anybody about the Club. – Holly said – I promise.  
\- I never even considered you would. What you need to know is that we're quite loosely organized. You can meet Club members here and there, the black turtlenecks are our call-sign. But what happens when you see a mammal wearing it and you've never met them? You go over to them and ask – he turned to Paddy with a theatrical paw gesture - , Are you a Turtle?  
\- You bet your sorry tail I am. – Paddy said, making the same paw gesture.  
\- What the...? – Holly laughed. The whole scenario seemed so weird.  
\- It's an old saying my father used to reminisce upon. – Preacher said with a small smile – It was a little joke he and his squad mates had back in the War. I felt adopting it for our little movement was honoring their memory.  
\- We are forever in your old man's debt, Preacher. – Paddy grinned – Now, moving on, do you have anybody you can trust enough to join? A chomper who's had enough of the collars? A prey who has pro-predator ideas?  
\- No, nobody. Not anymore. – Holly sighed, casting down her eyes – I have friends... but I can't go back to my old neighborhood.  
\- Welcome to my world. – Paddy sad with an understanding sigh – A colleague, then?  
\- A co... sweet mercy, Honcho's gonna kill me! – Holly cried.  
\- Hey, calm down! – Gillian said after all the eyes turned to her – Is everything allright?  
\- I work at that big construction. I haven't checked in for days. Oh my, Honcho's surely fired me by now.  
\- You work there? – Paddy asked, his eyes wide – Wow! Do you have any idea what that wall will be?  
\- A ghetto for us. – Holly nodded – At least that's what they say. Chomper city, pred town, all the slurs you can find.  
\- The reality is sometimes sadder than all the ideas that run through our minds. – Preacher said somberly – It is true, the government is building a containment zone for the predators of Zootopia.  
\- You must hate me now. – Holly moaned.  
\- Why would you think that, dear? – Gillian asked, pulling her into a motherly hug.  
\- I used to work on that thing! – Holly was crying now – It's like digging my own grave, and all the predators' with it!  
\- This is how this society works. – Preacher said – You can agree with it or hate it, you are a part of it. The same way water cleaves the river-bed: you follow it and form it.  
\- Don't think you're alone with this, my fair lady. – Paddy said with an encouraging smile – We sell food to the grazers who work on it. If we can't do anything against it, at least we'll earn some bucks on it.  
\- So are you an undercover food-smuggling ring as well? – Holly asked with a small smile.  
\- Something like that, yeah. C'mon, let me show you.  
Paddy led Holly down to the basement. They passed the room she was recovering in. He opened a large door and clicked the light on. Inside, big crates lined the walls, filled with fruit and vegetables.  
\- The cabbages came from Warren Fields. – Paddy explained, pointing at a set of crates – The carrots are from Bunnyburrow, where else. Poor bunnies, they can't legally sell their stuff here. Unless they want even their fur taxed off.  
\- Why are they taxing the bunnies? – Holly asked.  
\- Not just the bunnies, every farm owner out there. They tried with collectivization decades ago, that failed big time. So now everything they want to sell in the city has a so-called protective tariff on them. The bigwigs say cheap imported foodstuff would be bad for the city's economy.  
\- That's a cartload of baloney.  
\- You're tellin' me? You know what the real reason is? They want to keep the bunnies out of Zootopia. There are millions of them and they could change everything here. Imagine if, let's say, just a million of them came to Zootopia. Now imagine just a quarter of them would be pro-pred. Not that it would ever happen, but the politicians are afraid!  
\- Whow, whow, that sounds like a conspiracy theory!  
\- Yeah, it actually is one. – Paddy grinned – But this is the way the regime works. Keep a would-be majority out of power and trample down on a minority they have de-fanged already.  
\- I hope you mean that as a metaphor.  
\- Yeah, of course. Imagine that, a chomper without his chompers. But who knows... Let's not give them ideas.  
\- You're crazy, do you know that?  
\- You know what they say. – Paddy grinned – I'm rabid as a fox.

* * *

When Holly returned to the construction site, Honcho was less than pleased. However, she was accompanied by Preacher and Gillian, who backed her up, explaining her ordeals. While Honcho wasn't a pro-predator kind of mammal, he felt sickened by what has happened to his water girl. He knew that Holly was a hard worker and that she would never try to steal anything from the site.  
\- I know a couple of rhinos who haul rocks for us. – he said – Do you want me to send them after those mongrels?  
\- No, it's allright. – Holly said with a shrug – I just want to come back to work.  
\- You're a weird mammal, you know that? Nobody else would want this crappy job back.  
\- It's a livin'. – Holly shrugged again.  
\- She's such a good girl. – Gillian said, beaming – I wish this city'd see her and talk to her, so that everybody could see that foxes are quite unlike what they believe in them to be.  
Yeah, Holly thought, a fox who ran off from home, lied about her past to everyone since then and joined an anti-collar movement. So much better than your classic stereotypical fox.  
But she kept on hauling water for all the thirsty workers, while also becoming an unofficial contact between Honcho and the Turtleneck Club. The giraffe bought off the smuggled vegetables to feed his workers, and the Club returned the money to the bunnies while keeping some of the profit.  
Late summer soon turned into autumn, which gave way to winter. The new year came with a series of changes that made Zootopia flare up in a buzz. The city council has officially announced the purpose of the wall.  
\- Based upon years of scientific studies, a group of experts have concluded that the current situation is only the first nail in this noble city's coffin. – Mayor Hanno Barnum, the robust bull elephant said while live on air, all TV and radio stations present to report on the event – There are things that cannot be changed, such is the law of nature. But we can improve upon the current situation by giving way to the division that has justly separated us from the day we were born.  
Cheers and boos both erupted from the crowd watching him, even some of the reporters expressed their agreement or the opposite.  
\- In the biggest construction project of our generation, Zootopia will expand to create a separate and safe environment to all predators, big and small, where they can live the way they see fit, without endangering the preys. This grand undertaking will...  
\- Switch it off, it makes me sick. – Paddy cried out in disgust. He was sitting in an old, overstuffed armchair the Turtleneck Club salvaged from somewhere. Holly and Tulip the pony, lounging on a sofa, could only nod in agreement. The vixen jumped up and switched the TV off.  
\- So it's official, then. – she sighed.  
\- This is a nightmare. – Paddy moaned – I mean, I knew what it was all along, we all did. But now they say it out aloud and that makes it, you know, real.  
Holly looked at her, understanding his words. Before it was said out loud, one could pretend it isn't even real. Yes, it's all a big lie, the rumors are just stories to scare the good mammals of the city. Holly saw this in Paddy's eyes. He too lied to himself about this: he knew the truth, but couldn't muster the courage to accept it up until it came crashing through the barriers inside his head.  
Preacher came into the room, sharing a look with Holly, communicating without words.  
\- Do you remember what they teach in history classes? – the warthog asked silently – About how this city came to be?  
\- We all do, Preacher. – Tulip said with a nod – This is the place where chompers and grazers came together for the first time to make peace and live in harmony together. They built a city and it grew and grew and it eventually it became Zootopia.  
\- How ironical a name. – the warthog sighed – This city wasn't much better when I was young, but still, how things turned out...  
\- But what can we do against it? – Holly said – Face it, we're just hiding in plain sight, and that's it.  
\- I think it's about time we took the initiative. – Paddy jumped up from his armchair.  
\- Don't do anything foolish, my boy. – Preacher said but the fox was hell-bent.  
\- I say we go out tonight and show them they can't corral us behind a wall!  
\- Paddy, calm down. – Holly walked up to him and put a paw on his shoulder – We can't do anything.  
\- What's wrong with you? Holly, you know what this means!  
\- Of course I know. But... won't it be better for us? It won't be easy at first, but maybe we can take off the collars once we're over the wall.  
\- You've taken off your collar already in case you've forgotten. – Paddy said darkly.  
\- Come on, you know what I mean! It's not just me or you, it's all of us. All the predators. Maybe they'll really leave us alone.  
\- In your dreams! – Paddy shouted – It won't end, ever! If we just sit here, this might be the end of us all! I've lost too much to just sit and wait!  
He stormed out, leaving the others frozen. Holly shook the stupor off herself but before she could go after him, Preacher placed his hoof on her shoulder.  
\- He needs some time alone.  
\- He'll get himself into trouble. – Holly said, shaking her head – I can't let him. I owe him one.  
She ran out of the house, out to the street. She found Paddy turning left at a crossing. She cried out his name, running after him. The fox didn't seem to listen, he just kept on walking.  
\- Piberius Wilde, stop there at once! – Holly shouted after him. He stopped in his tracks and turned back slowly. Holly saw there were tears in his eyes.  
\- You know I hate it when they call me that. – he said silently.  
\- Still better than a prey name, you've said it yourself. – Holly said with a grin, trying to break his bad mood.  
\- I used to have this nightmare, you know. I was in this small metal cage, I couldn't even move. All I can hear is a voice saying a number. It was always some random number. Then I see this big figure, as big as a rhino at least, coming to me and slamming his fists on the bars. He keeps repeating the number until I realize it's me. They've even taken my name away.  
Holly couldn't say anything. Paddy's words made her shiver even though she was dressed up warmly. She wanted to say something, tell him that such a nightmare could never come true, but she herself doubted that. All she could to is put her arms around him and embrace him.  
\- I'd still keep callin' you Piberius. – she said after a while, making him finally laugh.  
\- I don't know what would be the worse of the two. – he grinned, now relaxed.  
\- Come on, I'll buy you a drink. – she grinned back.  
\- Are you even allowed to do that?  
\- Hey, I'm a dangerous predator, a fox of all mammals, running around without a collar, hanging out with a wannabe freedom fighter. Of course I'm allowed to do that.  
So they went out into the snow-covered streets, with the sun already setting. Streetlights began to light up, as if showing them the way. The two eventually found themselves at a bar that was almost deserted except for a trio of old dingoes enjoying cheap beer. The only staff inside was an old jackal who looked as if he hadn't slept for days.  
\- What can I get for you kids? – he asked with a tired sigh.  
\- I'll have a whisky. – Paddy said and with a sly grin, he added – And a cola for the lady.  
\- I'll take the whisky too. – Holly said, shaking her head. The jackal poured them two shots and a third one for himself.  
\- Let's drink to the remaining days of freedom we have. – he said.  
\- You've seen the broadcast? – Holly asked.  
\- Of course. I can see it now, the grazers'll haul us off in transport wagons and throw us off like trash.  
\- Can we just drunk and forget about the wall for at least a few minutes? – Paddy growled. The jackal looked at him with a sad expression on his face.  
\- To you two, then. It's always nice to see a young couple in this joint.  
\- We're not... – Holly said but the jackal raised his glass and the three drank. The whisky burned Holly's throat, she coughed, which made the jackal laugh out aloud.  
\- First time you drank the stuff, eh? I know you're probably too young to drink, but to be honest, I don't give a damn. Not anymore, not after this day.  
They heard something from outside. Someone was singing, but too far away for them to catch the lyrics.  
\- At least somebody's havin' a good time. – Holly sighed.  
\- I wish we could be like our ancestors. – Paddy mused – Living under the sky, not caring about cities or anything.  
\- What, you mean, feral?  
\- No, not like that, no! – Paddy shook his head – Just... out there, away from this place.  
\- Imagine that, Mister Urban Fox, you, alone in some hut in the wilderness, catching bugs and fish to eat at least once a week... – Holly was half-serious-half-joking, but what Paddy said made her heart skip a beat.  
\- I wouldn't be alone. I'd ask you to come with me.  
\- Umm.. Paddy, I... I'd... – she mumbled, her face hot under her fur.  
The singing grew louder outside. Holly, desperately wanting to change the topic, jumped up from the barstool and skittered to the large window facing the street. The singing grew louder and closer, until Holy realized it wasn't actually singing. It was chanting:  
\- Preds ain't beasts! Preds ain't beasts! Preds ain't beasts!  
A procession of hundreds if not thousands marched down the street, mammals big and small, predator and prey, many holding pro-predator signs and all were chanting Preds ain't beasts.  
\- Oh... my... goodness! – Holly whispered. Paddy was next to her in a second, his eyes wide.  
\- It's happening. – he said silently, as if not believing in what he saw with his own eyes – It's finally happening! Come on!  
He was already at the door, with Holly following suit, when the vixen turned back.  
\- Wait, we didn't pay for...  
\- You were my guests. – the jackal cried after them with a big smile.  
\- Thank you! – the foxes cried back and went to join the crowd.  
Outside, a fully-fledged protest was unfolding. From mice to elephants, from sheep to wolves, the crowd was seemingly unending. For Holly and Paddy, it was a miracle came true. This wasn't about predators and preys anymore, it was about freedom. The foxes, paw in paw without realizing it, started to chant too as they followed the crowd as it rolled over the streets of Zootopia. Other slogans were being chanted as well: Take off the collars! Tear down the wall! Nobody's free till we're all free!  
And best of all, it was a march of peace. No windows were smashed, no cars were lit ablaze. Snow was falling but everybody felt warm with an inner glow. The crowd marched up all the way to City Hall before anybody from the higher-ups could realize what's going on. The protestors stopped at City Hall, impromptu speeches were told, each demanding freedom and equality for the predators. Each speech was met with cries of joy, hip-hip-hoorays. In the end, it didn't matter who said what. It was a celebration, an event Zootopia has never seen.  
\- This is the best day of my life! – Paddy laughed, dancing as someone started to play an upbeat song on a guitar.  
\- So, you still wanna head out into the great outdoors? – Holly teased. Paddy stopped his dance and looked into her amber eyes.  
\- No. But I'd still like you'd stay with me.  
She could have said yes, or even no, she could have said something funny, but there and then, it didn't matter anymore. The whole world was changing before them, and she thought the future might have place for them as well. So she simply said nothing but leaned forward, meeting him mid-way. Those around them started to cheer, the kissing young couple signaling a better world. The year of change has begun on that snowy January night, bringing about a new era, but not before everything would turn upside down.

* * *

It was long past midnight when the two foxes returned to the Turtleneck Club's base. The whole place was dark and silent, except for the kitchen, where Gillian and Preacher were sitting, looking worried out of their wits.  
\- Where were you? – the pine marten's voice was almost a scream. She jumped up from her chair to greet Holly and Paddy who looked happy and excited.  
\- At City Hall. – Holly explained.  
\- There was this big protest and... – Paddy continued but Gillian cut into his words.  
\- How could you be so foolish? Who knows what could've happened?!  
\- Gillian, it's okay. – Holly said, trying to calm her down – It was... beautiful.  
\- Beautiful, my hat! What if the Government would've called for the Police? Or the Army, for goodness' sake!  
\- Oh, come on! – Paddy moaned – It was nothing like that. Mammals were calling for the ending of the segregation. We were singing and dancing and...  
He and Holly shared a look and a smile. Gillian looked at them and gave a defeated sigh.  
\- Kits these days.  
Her words made preacher laugh a booming laugh.  
\- As if you're that old. – he said with a snort – I remember when you were spray-painting anti-prey slogans on the walls.  
\- Those weren't anti-prey slogans. Okay, maybe they were. – Gillian shook her head – But that doesn't change that these two've put themselves in harm's way by going to that protest.  
\- What does the Book say about this, Preacher? – Paddy asked cheekily.  
\- Well, the Book of the Lamb of God says, Honor thine elders. – the warthog said.  
\- Thumbs down there. – Paddy laughed.  
\- But the Lion of Judah says, Stand firm and do not let yourselves be burdened by yoke of slavery.  
\- Now that's what I'm talkin' about. – Paddy said with a grin.  
\- Oh, just go to sleep already. – Gillian moaned – Let's see what'll happen now.  
The foxes said goodbye laughing and skittered off for a good night's rest. Gillian and Preacher settled down back to the kitchen table, the pine marten shaking her head.  
\- So reckless...  
\- Did you see what I see? – Preacher said with a wink.  
\- Of course I did. Young, in love, throwing caution to the wind.  
\- Weren't we all like them back when we were their age?  
\- Yeah, but look where it got us. Aren't you afraid of all those terrible things of the past happening again?  
\- Gill, you know I'm an idealist. – the warthog said somberly – I just praise the Lord and dread nought.

* * *

Written by: _thefirstfleet_ (David Metlesits)

Notes:  
The second part of my Zootopia prequel.  
\- Paddy's name is actually something that came from an ethnic slur. Englishmen used to call an Irishman "Paddy". I thought it would fir this story  
\- The Turtleneck Club was inspired by the real-life Turtle Club of WWII - Apollo Space Program fame  
\- Gillian the pine marten is the female equivalent of Lyra Belacqua's deamon soul Pantalaimon from the His Dark Materials trilogy  
\- Parts of the story were inspired by the song Winds of change by Scorpions


	3. The War Comes Home

**Zootopia Origins** \- Part III

 _The War Comes Home_

Three days later, an even larger crowd gathered to protest against the wall. Holly, while feeling a bit sorry, decided to quit her job at the construction site. Honcho, while feeling sorry to lose her water girl, understood her decision.  
\- I hate this thing too. – he said, his long neck pointing upwards to the concrete structure – But I'm just a worker. They give me the job, I do it.  
\- You can leave it. – Holly said – Come with me, we need mammals like you.  
\- Kiddo, I've been a construction worker all my life. I'm not a revolutionary. I just hope that, for the first time, I don't have to finish a job.  
He bowed down to shake Holly's paw.  
\- Godspeed, water girl. Hope I'll see you again one day.  
Holly's mind was abuzz with conflict as she left the construction site. While she was amongst the lowest-ranking workers, the others liked her. She thought they even respected her in a way, admiring her for doing a much larger mammal's job without ever complaining. But she had no choice now, not after what was unfolding in Zootopia.  
Holly, Paddy and some younger members of the Turtleneck Club became a permanent fixture of the protest scene. Contrary to Gillian and Preacher's fears, the demonstrations never became violent. Mammals were even bringing their children, as if it were a family event. For the two foxes, every rally, every late night march though the street was a date. They felt like the world was theirs for the taking, their young idealism and love fuelling them.  
Zootopia was starting to change. The Government, while reluctant at first, started to openly ask for different opinions. Of course, they spoke of a silent majority approving of the construction of the wall, but nobody in their right mind believed that. For the average Zootopian prey, predators were now a part of everyday life. Yes, they might not have liked them, but the idea of hauling them off behind a concrete monstrosity was just ridiculous, or, on the contrary, raised fear. If those who hold power can do this to a specific part of the population, who knows who'll become the next target? There were whispers about the rodents being given the boot, their prodigious breeding unnerving some, and also about omnivores being sent behind the wall for being untrustworthy.  
And as more and more found themselves in a vicious circle, something changed. It was early spring now, and on a Saturday evening, the umpteenth demonstration turned into something unexpected. At first, it was just a couple of ZPD officers arriving on the scene, asking the crowd to go back to their homes. They weren't even sounding threatening, they were simply asking the good citizens to leave. Nobody listened to them, of course.  
Holly and Paddy were in the first echelon of the protesting crowd. Attending these events became a second nature to them, so of course they were there. They saw a policemammal, a bulky bull elephant, raising his walkie-talkie to his ear. He said something only the person on the other end could hear, and when the answer came, he responded with silence and a reluctant nod.  
\- Hey, look! – Holly cried as the elephant and his comrades began moving toward the crowd, now brandishing billy clubs.  
\- Hey, this ain't funny, guys! – Paddy shouted. At first, he thought the cops only wanted to scare the crowd away with a bit of decided action.  
\- On the orders of the Zootopia City Council, all citizens are to return to their dwellings. – the elephant, the ranking officer at the scene, said, his voice amplified by the megaphone he held in his paw. He looked out of his element, he was clearly in worry – Please, people, go home.  
\- No, no, no! – Holly whispered. He looked at Paddy who nodded in recognition.  
\- This will turn ugly. – he said. By now, the cops and the demonstrators were facing off, the two crowds separated by an undrawn line on the pavement. The protestors began to call out to the cops, some calling them pawns of the Government, while others asking them to switch sides and join their cause. The elephant at charge was seemingly torn between his duties and emotions. He seemed hesitant, until he heard the walkie-talkie click. He raised the device to his ear, his eyes widening from what he heard.  
\- People, you need to go home now. – he said, his voice amplified – I have orders from the city council that this demonstration has to be disbanded at once. Please don't make me use force.  
\- We want no trouble! – Holly shouted over to him – This is a peaceful demonstration.  
Her words earned her cheers and cries of confirmation. The cops moved closer. Holly saw that there were predators amongst them. This scared her more than the billy clubs they were holding in their paws. Others begun to notice them too and were yelling abuse at them, calling them traitors.  
\- Holly! – Paddy grabbed her paw, shaking her out of her stupor – I think we should leave, like, now!  
The vixen nodded and looked for a way out. They were locked between the demonstrators and the police. They could see many wanted to get out of harm's way, only to find themselves in a pincer grip.  
\- Whatever happens, hold my paw. – Paddy said. He was expecting what was to come, and a few seconds later, the policemammals charged. The two foxes ran, trying to wriggle through the crowd. Cries of pain and fury filled the air. Holly clung on to Paddy as the two desperately tried to move away from the cops. They saw an elephant couple, their ample sizes clearing the way. They dashed through the tree-trunk sized legs, but not before Paddy was hit on the back by a cop's baton. He collapsed, bringing Holly down with him, literally sliding through between the elephants' legs. Holly cried his name, but he was on his feet, coughing.  
\- Run! – he wheezed. The foxes weren't the only ones trying to escape, and the scene quickly disintegrated into a stampede. Animals were trampling on each other, and the smaller ones had it the worst.  
\- Look! – Holly cried out, pointing toward the large arched doorway of a run-down tenement house. He pulled Paddy with her and the two kicked the door open, jumping inside. Paddy closed the door and the two collapsed on the cobbled floor. They heard the pandemonium outside, but they were frozen with fear. In just under a minute, what felt almost like a game once became dead serious. This wasn't a world of peaceful cooperation between predator and prey for a better future, this was a struggle against a fist that has always loomed over them, but now it slammed down hard.  
\- Are... are you allright? – Holly finally asked. Paddy nodded with a cough.  
\- I've gotten worse at the orphanage. – he wheezed. He tried to play it off as if he were okay, but Holly saw he was terrified. Come to think of it, she herself was scared out of her wits.  
\- We need to go home. – she said. She helped Paddy stand up.  
\- We can't go outside. – he said – We'd be trampled to death. Come, this way.  
He led her inside, to see that it was one of those old style courtyard houses, with a large open space in the middle. On the other side of the courtyard, another door led to the outside. The foxes ran over to it, peeking outside and finding only empty streets. They made a run for it, arriving back to the Turtleneck Club's house wheezing, out of breath.  
\- Sweet mercy, are you allright? – Gillian came, furious and relieved at the same time.  
\- We're okay. – Paddy said, collapsing on the sofa. He tumbled over, lying flat on his stomach.  
\- He's been hit. – Holly said silently – It was a cop.  
\- Oh my... – Gillian shook her head, trembling – The news was all over it. I knew it'd come to this, I bloody knew it!  
Some other Turtles came over, including Preacher. The warthog patted Paddy's shoulder.  
\- Are you allright, my boy?  
\- I'll manage. – the fox said silently, forcing a smile on his lips. He turned over, lying on his back, bug yelped in pain – No panic, guys, I just need some rest.  
\- And you? – Preacher turned to Holly – Are you hurt?  
\- No, I'm okay. – she said – I mean, physically.  
The warthog nodded, understanding well what she meant. He sat down on the sofa, next to Paddy.  
\- Red September all over again. – he said silently.  
\- I don't think it's time to reminisce about that, Preacher. – Gillian said, her voice a bit more sharp than she intended to.  
\- Yeah, maybe you're right.  
\- Red September? – Paddy said, opening his green eyes – That rings a bell.  
\- It's an old story, I don't really...  
\- It was a pred rally. – Holly said – I've heard stories about it. It got... out of control.  
\- Now that's a euphemism for it. – Preacher said with a sad little laugh.  
\- Wait a minute, I've heard about it too. – Paddy said, tilting his head so he could see Preacher – It was... it was like what happened today. The cops came in and beat up all the chompers.  
\- It was horrible. – the warthog said, his eyes staring into a thousand yard emptiness.  
\- Nicholas Hamhock, stop it! – Gillian cried out – I don't want to hear it again.  
\- You were there, weren't you? – Holly turned to the pine marten who nodded slowly.  
\- We both were. – Preacher said silently, his eyes still out of focus, as if he were seeing something only he could see.  
\- Wait a minute! – Paddy sat up with a wince – That was a pred-only demonstration. I remember now. I thought no preys were there.  
\- I... I was on the other side. – the warthog whispered.  
\- What? – Holly and Paddy cried out in unison.  
\- No, you can't... – Paddy moaned – You... you...!  
\- Calm down, Paddy. – Gillian said, reaching out to him, but the fox was trembling with anger now.  
\- What did you do, Nicholas? – he growled – How many chompers did you beat up? Did you hurt Gillian too?  
The pine marten slapped him across the face, making his eyes widen to the size of saucers.  
\- You have no idea what happened there, so shut up! – Gillian cried – I was young. He was young. It was a different world.  
\- I have nothing to apologize for. – Preacher said, standing up, looking over the onlookers – I was a rookie cop. They gave me a baton and ordered me to go out there and hit 'em as hard as I could. Once we arrived and saw the bloodshed, I told 'em they can stick that baton where the sun doesn't shine and left the scene.  
He looked around, looking everybody in the eye, one after the other.  
\- You have no idea what it was like back then. You weren't even born yet. Gillian and I, we were there, and what we both saw there was enough to give us nightmares for the rest of our lives. You kids think what we do here is for fun and excitement, that we do what we do to stick it up to The Man, right? Well you're wrong! I just want that what happened back then could never happen again, and still I see it happening!  
He collapsed back to the sofa, tilting back his head, closing his eyes.  
\- I'm sorry for what I said. – Paddy said silently.  
\- It's okay, son. – Preacher said without turning to him – You couldn't have known.  
\- So that's how you became a preacher? – Holly asked, making a small smile appear on the warthog's face.  
\- There are times when you have only somebody beyond this realm you can turn to. Maybe I was just too scared or ignorant or apathetic. But yes, this is how I became what I am today.  
\- Preacher – Paddy said slowly - , what will happen now?  
\- The same thing what happened during the Red September. But we'll weather it out. – he opened his eyes to look at the fox – You can't go to rallies anymore. None of you. I couldn't stand the thought of losing any of you.  
Paddy looked at Holly who simply nodded. She sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Her world was, once again, a turmoil. What she thought to be winds of change turned out to be a tornado that swept away her dreams faster than anything before.

* * *

What transpired that Saturday evening changed the whole city. Now everybody knew that the previous negotiations were only parts of a larger ruse, before the Government could prepare for the crackdown. Those who were brave or stupid or just simply lost too much to even care anymore continued the protests. All of their efforts were literally beaten to the dust. The once peaceful demonstrations turned increasingly violent. The streets were engulfed in flames, each day becoming worse.  
The Turtleneck Club, once so vibrant, became a pack of recluses. Even the younger, more fierce members realized no place was safe anymore, except for the run-down house they called home. They continued their underground trade with the bunnies, but the food they bought went to those who were now in need. Many mammals had to go into hiding, and those included preys as well. The Turtles managed to get them an apple or a carrot, asking nothing in return.  
\- It's over, we're officially broke. – Gillian said one day – We gave away all we could.  
\- What now? – Holly asked, eyeing a can of soy meat supplement.  
\- I don't know, dear. We'll need to think of something. But not tonight. Go, eat that soy, I don't like it anyway.  
\- Thanks. – Holly said with a small smile. She took the can and went straight to the room she now shared with Paddy. As the house became overcrowded, nobody cared about the two bunking together. Spare room was considered more a priority than morals or lack thereof.  
Paddy was lying on the bed, his eyes closed, listening to the little portable radio Holly used to have back when she was recovering. Music was playing, pred rock the vixen did not know:  
And when they shackle us  
Muzzle us and shock with collars  
You stay strong my love  
As I try to stay strong for you.  
\- Ironic, isn't it? – Paddy asked, his ears twitching as he heard Holly enter the room – This could be about us.  
\- Who knows it isn't? – Holly threw herself down on the bed, next to him – Maybe someone saw us back at that first protest and wrote this song.  
\- You're such a romantic. – Paddy grinned – That's what I really like about you.  
\- Like? Well, I guess that's one way to say it...  
Paddy opened his eyes only to close one in a wink. He was roaring with laughter as he pulled Holly into his embrace.  
\- Piberius Wilde, you're the worst kind of fox ever. – she said, rolling his eyes – If you just like me, here's something that'll make you worship me.  
He slammed down the can of soy meat on the bed in a theatrical fashion.  
\- Are you serious? – Paddy moaned – I thought we gave the last one away yesterday.  
\- We found it in the pantry with Gillian. She wanted us to have it.  
\- She's an angel. – Paddy sighed – I never knew my mother, you know. She left me at the doorsteps of the orphanage. But Gillian is the best mother I could ever have.  
Holly smiled at him warmly. This was the Paddy she really loved. Not the devil-may-cry street-wise fox, nor the angry revolutionary, but the young fox left alone in a big, scary world who appreciated all the small bits of kindness he could get.  
\- Come on, luv, let's feast on our daily soy. – she grinned at him and tore open the can. They ate up the meat supplement in a few hungry gulps, not even caring to sit up.  
\- We have to leave tomorrow. – Paddy said, licking his digits – We can't stay here. We need to go out there, blend in, get a job.  
\- Who would hire preds these days? – Holly said with a sigh.  
\- Who said anything about an official job?  
\- I'm not going back to the wall.  
\- Yeah, me neither. But there are so many opportunities out there. Have you ever been on a merchant ship?  
\- No, I don't really like ships.  
\- I worked on one for a few months, before I met Preacher and Gillian. I still had my collar on. I hauled cargo. It wasn't the best job I've had, but the Captain never asked any questions and I always had something to eat.  
\- It's so strange. – Holly said musingly.  
\- What, me working my tail off on a ship?  
\- No, not that. Remember when the first protest started? When we were in that pub?  
\- Yeah, you almost choked on the booze. – Paddy elbowed her playfully.  
\- Jerk. – she shot back – You really don't remember? You asked me something.  
\- Yeah, I remember. – he turned to her, smiling – I asked you if you'd come with me if I ran off to the wilderness.  
\- The answer is yes. – she said with a smile of her own.  
Paddy looked at her, too moved to say anything. He reached out to pull her into his embrace. He listened to her breathing as she drifted off to sleep. He too was on the edge of dreams when he heard a rustle outside. His triangular ears twitched, he turned his head and he saw that someone hurried past their door, a shadow moving swiftly. Then he heard a loud bang which made Holly wake up, her senses on full alert.  
\- What the...? – she asked, blinking.  
\- I don't know. – Paddy said silently – But I've got a bad feeling about this.  
The foxes left their room, moving cautiously through the corridor. In the main entryway, they found the door open, with three cops already inside and about a dozen more out on the street.  
\- Mandatory collar inspection! – One of the cops, an elk, boomed. He saw the foxes immediately and began to move towards them, but Preacher suddenly appeared and stepped between them, blocking his way.  
\- Good evening, Officer. – he said nonchalantly – How may I help you?  
\- We've received intel about an underground ring of collarless chompers residing here. – the elk said.  
\- What? Oh, you're mistaken. – the warthog said with a shrug – Collars are mandatory, isn't it, children?  
Holly and Paddy nodded as if their lives depended on it. Now the others started to appear too, predators and preys, all looking frightened.  
\- Would you look at that. – another cop, a hippo whistled – I've seen some of them at the rallies. All wearing those pullovers.  
\- I'm sorry if our choice of clothing offends you, Sir. – Preacher said with a smile so fake it looked almost like a snarl – It's our way to be closer to the One who in Its great wisdom has created us.  
\- Are you freaks some kind of sect or what? – the elk laughed mockingly – Come on, that's the lowest form of life ever!  
\- I am so sorry for you, my good man. – Preacher sighed.  
\- I don't care what you feel, porky! Why don't you tell your little friends to be obedient little chompers and show us their collars?  
\- That, Sir, is something I will not do.  
Holly and Paddy, and all the others, were looking at the scene with wide eyes. The warthog, while smaller than the elk, looked almost larger than life, a heroic statue come to life.  
\- Don't get smart, porky. – the elk hissed, dethatching the billy club from his belt – I don't wanna be rough on a fellow prey, but if I have to...  
\- I'm no fellow of yours, Sir. – Preacher said and with a movement so swift nobody could even expect it, grabbed the nightstick from the elk's hoof. In the following second, before the cops could even register what happened, he turned back and shouted: - Run!  
The next second, war reigned within the house. The elk lounged on Preacher, who fought back with elemental fury. All the other cops shuffled inside, brandishing their batons. Paddy pushed Holly behind himself, ready to defend her, but up came Logan the wolverine, hissing as he attacked the ram cop who was the closest. In the ensuing chaos, Gillian found herself next to the two foxes. Her left eye was swollen shut.  
\- Run! – she cried, pushing them before herself – Get out!  
\- No! – Paddy howled. He jumped forward to grab the baton of a caribou cop, aimed at Holly. He pushed the caribou away and in the second he gained with it, sent his foe to the ground with a hook. He turned back to see a zebra's nightstick crashing down on Holly's back, as she was protecting Gillian with her own body.  
\- Leave them alone you mongrel! – Paddy roared. The zebra turned to him, readying himself to strike him down, but Holly, realizing the opportunity, punched him square on the jaw.  
\- Come on! – she moaned, grabbing Paddy's paw, pulling Gillian with her. They dodged and ducked, shuffling through the fighters. They saw Tulip and Sue in pawcuffs and Logan held down by the hippo. As they were reaching the door, a rhino officer moved up to them, blocking their way.  
\- Where do you think you're going?  
\- Away. – came the solemn voice of Preacher. Blood was gushing from his split lower lip, but he was holding a baton in each paw. The rhino turned toward him and saw his elk comrade and a bison knocked out cold on the ground.  
\- Okay, you old fart, you've asked for it! – the rhino growled.  
\- As a matter of fact, I have. – Preacher nodded – I was once good at handling these. Let's see how much I've forgotten.  
The rhino jumped, his fist slamming down, but the warthog was fast. He slammed a baton hard on the knee of his opponent, jumping back after the strike.  
\- Go! – he yelled, looking at the foxes and the pine marten.  
\- Nicholas, you... – Gillian cried. The rhino was back in action again, and this time, Preacher wasn't quick enough. A massive fist collided with his face and he was slammed back to the wall. Paddy, Holly and Gillian tried to help him up, but he was already on his feet.  
\- Gill, take care of the kids. – he said, wheezing. He still had one tonfa in his paw and he readied himself.  
\- We won't leave you, Preacher! – Paddy cried. The warthog looked at him with a smile on his broken face.  
\- You're a good kid, Piberius. I'm sorry your childhood had to end like this.  
Gillian was pushing the foxes outside. The last thing they saw was Preacher jumping up to the door, preventing the rhino from getting after them. He slammed the door shut behind the escapees who ran out into the night.

* * *

The three ran as fast as they could, paw in paw, not caring where they were going, just as far away from the siege as possible. Tears ran down their faces, but they didn't even notice it. They ran through the neon-lit streets of the city, until Gillian could not force herself to run anymore. She simply stopped, wheezing, letting go of Paddy's paw to lean against a brick wall.  
\- Come on! – Paddy said, gasping for air.  
\- Leave... leave me here. – Gillian wheezed, shaking her head.  
\- No way! – Holly cried out – Follow me!  
She took Gillian's paw and led her, with Paddy following suit. He didn't know at first where the vixen was leading them, but he found out soon. They were getting nearer to the wall with each step.  
\- Honcho will help us. – Holly said, panting – He'll give us shelter.  
Her idea was a clever one. All three of them knew the giraffe foreman, who was sure to give them a place to hide for the night. The idea of hiding at the wall felt almost ironic, the very thing they fought against was now sheltering them. All they wanted now was a hole to squeeze themselves in, to rest and prepare for what awaited them in the morning.  
A noise was coming from where they were heading for. After all the shoutings and beatings, they didn't even hear it at first. But as they turned at a corner, just a block away from the construction site, they realized that they got out of the frying pan and found themselves in the fire: hundreds were marching down the street, all holding anti-government and pro-predator signs. Some noticed the three immediately and ran over to them.  
\- Are you allright? – a porcupine asked.  
\- Been better. – Paddy moaned.  
\- Who roughed you up? – a lion said, leaning down to meet his tired eyes.  
\- ZPD, who else? – the fox spat bitterly – They raided our house. Beat up our friends.  
\- Filthy mongrels! – the lion roared, convulsing as his collar shocked him.  
\- Here they come! – somebody yelled and all heads turned towards the arriving police cars. They were coming from all directions, blocking all escape routes.  
\- Oh no! Oh no! – Holly cried.  
\- Game over. – Paddy sighed resignedly. They shared a look and turned to Gillian, who was an inch away from collapsing. They all knew it was over, they could not run, they could not fight. They watched as the protesters clashed with the cops and get beaten down. Those who could tried to move sideways, where the three fugitives stood, frozen in place. News reporters started to arrive, cameras set up in haste to record the event for the world to see. Some of them were trampled down by the cops, who cited no official approval for recording.  
\- Is this how it will all end? – Holly asked silently, a voice lost in the cacophony. Paddy, standing next to her, smiled at her and took her paw into his.  
\- I'm sorry. – he said, a tear twinkling in his eye.  
\- Sorry for what? You did nothing!  
\- I wanted to give you a better life. One without collars. I got you into this all.  
\- It was fun while it lasted. – Holly said with a sad smile – I got to know the greatest mammals in my life. I got to know you.  
Hearing her words, Gillian started to cry. She pulled the foxes into a motherly embrace. The protestors, beaten back, were just steps away, and a fresh platoon of cops arrived, drawing closer, baton in paw.  
\- I love you, Holly Volpone. – Paddy said, knowing this might be the last time he could ever tell anything to her.  
\- I love you too. – Holly said, wiping tears off her face. They saw an elephant cop strike down the lion protester with a single hit, turning to them with a cruel grin. Paddy opened his arms to shield Holly and Gillian, but Holly jumped in front of him and cried out:  
\- The whole world is watching!  
She turned to the cameras, many still standing and recording the events.  
\- The whole world is watching! – she repeated, louder this time. Others began to pick up the phrase, crying it out as a last, desperate attempt to stop the violence.  
The whole world is watching! The whole world is watching! THE WHOLE WORLD IS WATCHING!  
And suddenly, the madness stopped, the policemammals ceased their assault. The tension was almost palpable in the air. It finally broke with the sirens of arriving police vans, the protestors standing in a circle of cops, defeated and too tired and scared to fight back anymore. The cops began to pull them out of the crows, yanking them by force into the vans.  
\- Whatever happens, stay close! – Paddy said slowly, holding Holly's paw in his with a force it hurt. A bison cop stepped up to them and pointed at Gillian.  
\- You! Come with me!  
She nodded, too spent to do anything. The foxes went after her, but the bison turned back and pushed them to the ground.  
\- Too eager to go to jail, huh? Just you wait!  
He whistled and two of his comrades arrived. A moose grabbed Paddy and a donkey grabbed Holly, taking them into separate vans.  
\- Holly! – Paddy howled. He punched and clawed, until the moose knocked him out cold with his nightstick. Holly saw this, she cried out his name, but the donkey grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, threw her on his broad shoulder and carried her to the van, throwing her in like a sack of potatoes.  
\- Paddy! – she screamed, banging her fists on the cold metal doors. All the others looked at her in utter bewilderment, predator and prey, all captives, and none of them seeing something like that before: a predator who could do such thing without getting shocked.  
By the time the van reached the nearest police station, Holly was exhausted, even the final traces of adrenaline having been used up. Her paws felt numb, the world was a blur. She was pulled out of the van and pushed to a crowd of predators. She looked around and saw neither Paddy, nor Gillian. A couple of cops, each of them large and powerful, moved closer, each holding a little electronic device in their paw. After waving it in front of their captives, they pushed them aside. A gemsbok officer stopped in front of Holly, pointing his device at her. The little box in his paw gave a loud beeping sound.  
\- By the Lamb of God! – he cried out – This one has no collar!  
The next instant, a dozen cops surrounded Holly, tranquilizer guns all trained on her. She just stood there, eyes wide, her paws slowly raising to signal her surrender.  
\- Don't shoot! – she wanted to shout but all that came was a tired cough. One of the cops grabbed her shoulders, pinning her down, while another muzzled her. She was led away from the crowd, into the police station. She saw that the whole place was filled with captives, most of them from the demonstration. Still no sign of Paddy or Gillian.  
She was pushed into a small room, down behind a metal desk that was bolted down on the floor. The door slammed shut behind her. In the few minutes that followed, she looked around, looking for any escape route, but there wasn't any. She was tired beyond anything she has ever experienced, drained both physically and mentally. She knew that even if the door were left wide open for her, she wouldn't last a minute out there.  
The door opened and a ram officer entered, not really tall but imposing with his massive curly horns. He slammed the door shut, making Holly jump. He made a condescending tsk sound at that.  
\- Well, well, well, all the whispers were true. – he said gleefully, sitting down on the opposite end of the desk – Some of you chompers really did found a way to get off the collars.  
Holly didn't respond. He was stating the obvious, why waste her remaining bits of energy to say anything.  
\- I knew it'd be a fox. – he ram continued – Shifty little mongrels, that's what you are. Always up to no good, always ready to break the law.  
\- At least I didn't beat up mammals on the street. – Holly said silently.  
\- Oh, so you do have a voice. – the ram gave a bleating laugh – What's your name?  
\- Shifty little mongrel, you said it yourself. – Holly answered back, anger boiling inside her, giving her a fresh jolt of energy.  
\- You think you're funny? – the ram said in a dangerously calm voice – You think you can laugh into the face of this city, without a collar to tame you?  
\- You think those things are meant to tame us? – Holly said, her voice still silent – You're wrong and you don't even know how wrong you are.  
\- It's not me who's wrong here, fox! – the ram slammed his paw on the table – Every day, I wake up and see your kind prancing around, wearing those damned collars around your necks as if you were proud of them! Like if they mean you belong to some kind of elite club us preys could never join!  
\- Lion of Judah, you're insane! – Holly laughed, her voice sharp – You have no idea what like with the collars is!  
\- Oh, I do, you filthy chomper, I know. – he leaned closer to her – You think they make you better. All I know is, it keeps you from tearing out my throat. You'd like that, won't you? Give in to your instincts and hunt me down.  
\- You're mad as a March hare. – Holly sighed.  
\- You'd like me to take that muzzle off? Who knows, you might get to me. Oh, I'd like to see you try. My daughter'd be so proud of me, her daddy beating up a savage predator for good!  
The door opened and Holly saw the biggest buffalo she has ever seen. He grabbed the ram by his uniform sleeve and yanked him to the ground.  
\- Bellwether, you scumbag! – the buffalo roared.  
\- I was just interrogating this collarless chomper, Boss! – the ram moaned, sounding not so tough now.  
\- I know how you like to interrogate people you sick mongrel! Get out of my sight or I'll beat you up so bad your wheelchair'll need a wheelchair!  
\- But Captain...  
\- Are you deaf or something? – the buffalo roared – I gave you an order! Are you defying a direct order, officer?  
\- N.. no Sir! – the ram scampered out of the interrogation room. The buffalo shook his massive head and leaned close to Holly, taking off the muzzle.  
\- I'm sorry for this. – he said, sitting down – If it weren't for his good connections, he'd be out of the Service by now.  
\- Lemme guess, you're the good cop. – Holly sighed.  
\- No, I'm the worst cop you'll ever get to know. You happened to be a predator without a collar in my precinct, and that's something I won't tolerate. Not because I hate predators, but because you have broken the law I swore to uphold.  
\- Wait a minute, I know you! – Holly's eyes widened with realization – You're the police captain who hired preds!  
\- Idris Bogo. – the buffalo nodded. Holly now saw that he was young, almost too young to have such a high rank. Not looking like the guy who got his rank by knowing somebody who knew somebody, he has probably earned it by being the best in the Service. And that made him a formidable foe if there ever was one.  
\- Something tells me you won't just let me walk out of here.  
\- You foxes are clever but not that clever. – the buffalo said with a grin – What's your name?  
\- Holly.  
\- Holly what?  
She looked into his eyes and without hesitating, she said:  
\- Holly Wilde. And I want to see my husband.  
\- So that other fox is your husband, eh? Aren't you a little young for holy matrimony?  
\- Is that a criminal offence too, Captain?  
\- No, at least I'm not aware of it. How old are you, anyway?  
\- Eighteen.  
\- Eighteen and so much behind you: married, collarless, attending illegal demonstrations. Are you a runaway?  
\- Yes. – Holly nodded, realizing Bogo will check her background, it was no use lying about this.  
\- Your parents must be very proud of you. – the buffalo said sarcastically – What will they say then they find out their little girl'll end up in prison for a good couple of years?  
\- Please don't tell 'em! – Holly cried out – Please tell 'em I'm dead!  
\- What? – Bogo's eyebrows shot up at her words.  
\- I don't want them to know what I've become. Please, tell 'em I got trampled to death at a rally, or anything.  
\- Why not? I don't care. Less paperwork for me. Still a boatload of it, all because you thought it's a good idea to get your collar off.  
\- You have no...  
\- I do! – Bogo said in his booming voice, making holly fall silent again – I know what they make you preds go through every day. I know it's unfair, I know it's the reason this city is rotting away. But it's one of the highest offences a mammal could commit and my duty is to uphold the law.  
Holly closed her eyes, another wave of fatigue overcoming her. She wanted to be left alone, to sleep for just a few minutes. It was all over and she knew it. She'll end up in prison, marked as a dangerous predator. Maybe they'll give her life sentence. She'll die behind bars, she knew that. She opened her eyes and rubbed at them to wipe her tears away.  
\- Please let me see my husband. I need to see him before... before...  
\- Calm down, girl. – Bogo said – If I let you see him, will you cooperate?  
\- Yes! – she cried out. Bogo nodded silently and left the interrogation room. Holly remained alone for a good fifteen minutes, when the door opened again, with Bogo leading a beaten-up Paddy inside.  
\- Five minutes. – the buffalo said and closed the door. Holly jumped up and hugged Paddy, tears rolling down her face.  
\- What have they done to you? – she cried.  
\- What a honeymoon. – Paddy grinned, wincing as even that made his body shoot up in pain – So this is what marriage is about.  
\- I had to tell him we're married. – Holly said apologetically – I thought we'd be judged together or...  
\- Hush, sweetheart. – Paddy put a digit over her lips – You made me the happiest fox in Zootopia.  
\- I love you!  
\- I know. – he smiled warmly at her. He looked around, with Holly thinking he was looking for a way out, until his eyes settled on something. He moved closer and picked up a paperclip from the floor. He picked it up, twisting it in his paws. Holly couldn't grasp at what he was doing until he bent down on one knee and said:  
\- I know it's a bit late now, but, Holly Volpone, will you marry me?  
In his paw, there was the paperclip, bent into a makeshift ring, and he held it out for her.  
She mouthed a silent Yes, saying it aloud a moment later as she found her voice. Paddy slid the ring on her trembling digit, she leaned closer and kissed him. Their time was running short, but they didn't care. They knew they'll be held separately in prison, and might not see each other again for years.  
\- I'll confess everything. – Paddy finally said – They'll find out I took off the collars anyway. It might be better for you guys this way.  
\- Don't be a martyr, dammit! – Holly moaned – They'll make an example out of you, after all what's been happening!  
\- I'll also tell 'em I held you against your will. I took the collar off of you against your will.  
\- Nobody'll believe that.  
\- I gotta try. – he shrugged.  
The door opened and Captain Bogo stepped inside. The foxes let each other go and looked at him the way the vanquished enemy looks at their conqueror.  
\- You'll remain in custody till your official trial. – he said – You'll be held here, in my station. If you cause any trouble, I'll make you regret the day you were born. Understood?  
\- Any more beatings you've got? – Paddy hissed.  
\- I'll make sure whoever beat you up gets the worst day in his miserable life. – Bogo growled – I don't like you. I don't like foxes and I don't like criminals. But that's no excuse for a cop to beat a prisoner.  
Paddy nodded with a sight. He too realized that Bogo wasn't evil: he was simply a part of the system and whether he hated it or not, he was sworn to act by its rules. And while it didn't make him a friend or ally, it made him a respectable mammal nonetheless.  
\- Follow me. – Bogo said – I'll take you to your cells. I don't want any trouble.  
\- Sir, can I ask you something? – Holly said – There was a friend with us. A pine marten, her name is Gillian.  
\- Gillian Marder. – Paddy added.  
\- Where was she taken?  
\- She's also being detained. – Bogo said – I don't know where. Not at this station.  
Holly nodded in resignation. Paddy took her paw and followed Bogo to the cells. They were separated, with Holly going to the females' cell and Paddy to the males'. The cells were overcrowded by the demonstrators, predator and prey sharing the same fate. The thought of being hauled off to prison felt like a salvation even after a few hours of being here. Holly and Paddy sent more than a day in the cells, before they were escorted to the Captain's office.  
Captain Bogo sat at his desk, a mug of coffee in one hoof, his other rubbing his bloodshot eyes. He nodded curtly at the elephant officer escorting the two foxes. The elephant saluted and left the office. Bogo motioned for the foxes to come closer.  
\- I was instructed by my superiors to interrogate you personally. – he said in a tired voice – I think it's a punishment they see fit for me taking predators into the Service. The more they task me, the more easy I'll quit. At least that's what they think.  
\- And what do you think, Captain? – Holly asked.  
\- I think they can go and hang themselves by their tails the best way they see fit. – the buffalo yawned.  
\- I think I'd like you if you weren't a cop. – Paddy said with a tired grin.  
\- Life isn't fair. – Bogo shrugged his massive shoulders – But this is the world we live in.  
\- Why don't you fight against it? – Holly said. Her words made Bogo laugh out loud.  
\- Do you think I'm the best mammal out there to change the world? Or any of you two? Or your little friends wearing these stupid turtleneck pullovers? You're wrong, fox! Change will come, eventually, but not from any of us. When that day comes, I'll apologize for you for serving a cruel, unjust system. But till that day comes, I am obliged to serve it the best way I can.  
\- You always say that. – Holly said, annoyed – You say you don't like this system, but you'll make us go to its jail!  
\- But not because of what you think my motivations are. I don't care that you're predators. I couldn't care less. But the law states that removing your collars is a criminal offence, and you'll be judged for violating that law. Your lawyer will arrive soon.  
Indeed she did. It was a slender female zebra named Amelia Nobule, who was quite sympathetic to the de-segregation cause. She helped Holly and Paddy through the interrogation, which lasted hours. Bogo was fair with them, he wasn't asking any tricky questions or leading them into saying something that could make their matter worse.  
Paddy confessed everything. He painted himself as the failed revolutionary, the fox who single-handedly masterminded the Turtleneck Club. He didn't mention Gillian or Preacher having the most say in their operations, nor did he speak about the food smuggling. He wanted Bogo to understand why he did what he did: he just couldn't stand his fellow predators being shackled anymore.  
Holly didn't have much to add. She told the captain about how she helped Paddy and the Club, that she once stole a wallet, and that she just wants to be left alone. She was tired, she just wanted this ordeal to be over.  
They were tried together, four days later. They were allowed to clean themselves and were given fresh clothes. No turtleneck pullovers this time, just plain clothes so that everybody could see they wore no collars and that made them a danger to society. The trial was closed, so that no rebellious words could reach the already agitated public.  
\- The court is now in session. – declared the judge, a rather frail-looking old goat.  
\- The prosecution calls forth Piberius and Holly Wilde. – the prosecutor, a gazelle said, his voice raised. The foxes were brought forth and were made to sit inside a cage reserved for the most dangerous criminals. The prosecutor presented the charges Holly and Paddy knew already: illegal removal of collars and assistance in doing so in case of other predators on an organized level. Amelia Nobule has already informed them about this, and told them that if found guilty, they could face up to fifteen years in prison. She also told them that they will be found guilty, regardless of how well she performed during the trial.  
The whole process felt artificial and orchestrated, a show trial the result of which was meant to subdue the rebellious mammals of Zootopia. The foxes expected nothing better. They presented their defense, aided by Nobule, but even that felt empty, a mere formality before verdict was reached. And, lo and behold, verdict was reached on the next day.  
\- Piberius Wilde, Holly Wilde, you have been found guilty of all charges. – the goat judge said, striking down with his wooden hammer – Your punishment will be fitting for your crimes. Instead of being issued a prison sentence, you are each sentenced to a minimum of five years of forced labor, which you will spend on the construction of the wall designated to separate the future predator territory.  
Holly looked at Paddy. Her eyes were wide with shock. It was more than punishment, it was victor's justice, insult to injury. Paddy was trembling, his paws curled into fists.  
\- Furthermore, in accordance with the law, you will wear taming collars again, until the rest of your lives. – the goat continued – This is how our city can continue on. This is how our society can survive. And this is how you can survive.  
\- I don't want to survive! – Holly cried out, not being able to hold herself back anymore – I want to live!  
Her words echoed in the sudden silence of the courtroom. The preys who were present were shocked, but the few predators, they were left in a state even beyond shock. Some of them stood up to applaud, until the judge began slamming his hammer on his desk, ordering them to be quiet lest he clears the courtroom.  
In the end, nothing mattered in a kangaroo court that didn't even have actual kangaroos. Holly and Paddy were led away, back to Bogo's police station. They were collared, both of them crying as the cold anodized metal clasped shut around their necks. Although they could not see each other in their separate cells, they could hear the cries and the screams, before both of them were shocked into unconsciousness.

* * *

\- When I said I hope I'd see you again, this wasn't what I meant. – Honcho said after Holly and Paddy were sent back to the construction site, armed guards in tow.  
\- At least you're a good boss. – Holly said sadly.  
\- You bet I am. – the giraffe tried an encouraging smile but failed.  
\- These two scumbags are yours now. – a hippo guard barked. Honcho leaned down, his face twisted in a scowl.  
\- Yes, they're mine now. And I won't let you insult my workers. So get the rut out of here!  
The guards laughed at him and left. Honcho sighed deeply, shaking his head.  
\- Sometimes I still think I can wake up from this nightmare. It's not what the preys want. It's not when anybody wants!  
\- Except for the government. – Paddy growled.  
\- Governments can fall, kid. – the giraffe said – Come on, I'll show you your accommodations. It ain't much, but better than a cell. Or a tool shed.  
Holly and Paddy were shocked to find cargo containers converted to living accommodations, four stacked on each other, followed by another batch, and so on. Some of them were already inhabited, with mammals who wore the same orange prison jumpsuits the foxes did.  
\- Guess we aren't the only ones. – Paddy said.  
\- First collars, then slavery. – Holly shook her head, not believing in what she saw – How low will this world sink?  
\- Come on, at least we're together. – Paddy pulled her into his embrace.  
The guards posted all around the living blocks were quick to explain the rules. The living quarters were separated by gender and diet, and all the prisoners were prohibited to fraternize during work hours. They had one hour free time on the morning, a half-hour lunch break and another free hour after their shift was over. After that, they were to remain confined in their accommodations.  
\- Two and a half hours. – Paddy moaned – I thought holy matrimony was better than this.  
\- It's better than nothing. – Holly said, leaning her head on his shoulder – Besides, I know you can become really thirsty, and I know a water girl who'll bring you your drink.  
Working on the pred wall was much harder now, harder than Holly remembered it to be. While Honcho did everything in his power to keep the guards away from his workers, they did everything to make the prisoners' lives miserable. The first week was a full-blown nightmare, meant to break even the toughest. Collared and reduced to nothing but slaves, Holly and Paddy could only cherish those few moments they could spend together.  
Holly continued to haul water to the largely expanded workforce. Paddy, utilizing his skills, was transferred to the electricians' brigade. At first, he thought about using the equipment at the construction site to take his collar off, free Holly too and flee, but he soon had to realize this was a futile idea.  
Luckily for them, they quickly found themselves on the top of the prisoners' hierarchy. Although foxes were amongst the lowest in Zootopia, foxes who openly defied the system and had the courage to take their collars off was something that demanded respect. Even tough, prison-hardened inmates showed deference toward the two. The fact that they were a couple sharing the same fate elevated their status to a stuff of legend. So while they both toiled hard, at least those who shared their fate kept them in the highest of regards.  
The long days became even longer weeks. Summer was closing in, the days were getting longer, the air getting warmer. It was noon, and the two foxes found themselves sitting on the top of the wall, sharing a less-than-tasty lunch.  
\- Any word of the others yet? – Holly asked, biting into her soy meat supplement.  
\- Logan's doing time in Zootopia Penitentiary. – Paddy said, staring into the vast urban jungle under them – At least that's what I've heard from a guard I bribed.  
\- You bribed a guard? – Holly couldn't hold back a laugh.  
\- Yupp. I managed to get my paws on some extra juicy lettuces. Did you know that llamas go crazy for that stuff?  
\- You're impossible, Piberius Wilde.  
\- And that's why you love me, Mrs. Wilde. – Paddy said with a wink.  
\- It's so weird... A year ago, I was just a normal teenage vixen. Now here I am, a political prisoner in what's basically a labor camp, in a fake marriage with the craziest fox in the city.  
\- I don't care it's not an official marriage. – Paddy sighed, lying down on his back – Do you?  
\- Of course not. – Holly lied down next to him – It was my idea, remember?  
\- The nurses at the orphanage, they'd skin me alive. – Paddy laughed – Unlawful carnal knowledge, that's what they'd call it. A sin against the Lion of Judah.  
\- I think Preacher'd approve. – Holly said with a smile – He'd find a verse in one of the Books that says "All you need is love" or something.  
\- That's not the Book, that's The Beagles.  
They laughed until both of them got shocked by their collars. Holly sat up, eyeing the horizon.  
\- Paddy, how can we live like this? – she sighed – I can't imagine living a normal life with these damned things on.  
\- We'll learn to live again. – Paddy said silently, putting his arm around her shoulder – We're foxes, nature made us to adapt.  
\- Can you really imagine living a full life like this? Having kids, and them growing up to be collared just as we are?  
Paddy looked at her, trying to say something bot no words came out of his mouth. He just shook his head silently. As if to break them free of their grief, the signaling horn sounded three times, meaning lunch break was over. It was time to get back to work.

* * *

Written by: _thefirstfleet_ (David Metlesits)

Notes:  
The third part of my Zootopia prequel.  
Gone is the idealism, this chapter is as brutal as it gets. Part of it was inspired by my father's experiences, when he found himself on the sad end of police brutality back during the Communist era.  
And yeah, we all know who the daughter of that crazy sheep cop is...


	4. The Beginning

**Zootopia Origins** \- Part IV

 _The Beginning_

More weeks passed and more months. Summer turned into autumn and winter. The city of Zootopia kept calm and carried on, but for the workers of the wall, every day was hell on Earth. During the summer came heat strokes and during the winter came frostbites. But a new spring came and before anyone could realize it, it was the middle of summer again. The wall was growing, faster that anybody expected it to be. A huge part of the workforce was now made up of convicts, mostly predators. The barracks became overcrowded and stifling hot in the summer heat. Holly and the other water carriers were grinding their legs down, climbing the scaffolding without a minute to rest to bring a cold glass of water to the workers.  
The vixen grabbed a thick rope and swung over to the next platform. She was now a natural, living a vertical life became muscle memory and instinct. Welders, not convicts but hired professionals, were working on massive steel beams. A halo of sparks was flying everywhere and Holly felt the taste of molten metal on her tongue. The smell and taste was overwhelming, she sneezed and blinked.  
\- You guys need a drink? – she shouted over the buzzing of the machinery. The two welders, a grizzly bear and a bull, put down their equipment. Holly pulled two cups from her backpack holder and poured water into them. As she turned toward the workers, she almost dropped the cups. Paddy was there, looking tired and parched, sitting next to the electrical generator of the welding equipment. Holly ran over to him, cradling him in her arms, making him drink both cups of water. Paddy looked up at her and smiled.  
\- Hey there, beautiful.  
\- Are you allright? – Holly asked, her voice trembling.  
\- Yeah, sorta. I think I fell asleep or something. Weird... it's so cold...  
\- Sweetheart, it's as hot as hell here.  
\- I think he's got heat stroke. – the bear said, leaning over the two.  
\- Get him to the showers, he needs to cool himself down. – the bull chimed in – We'll cover for you.  
\- Thank you! – Holly whispered gratefully. She helped Paddy up on his feet and helped him to the nearest elevator. They almost reached it when the signaling horn sounded. It wasn't the usual signals, but a long, never-ending honk bellowing through the construction site.  
\- What the...? – Paddy mumbled, shaking his head to clear his senses.  
\- I don't know. – Holly stopped to listen as the horn fell silent, only to sound again after a few seconds. She saw many looking confused, thinking it was an emergency. Did an accident just happen? Or did the riot many have whispered about finally broke out?  
Holly helped Paddy inside the elevator and pushed the Down button. As they descended, they saw many following suit, some used the lifts, others the ladders, the braver ones simply climbed down on ropes. Something was happening and by the looks of it, things were about to turn ugly.  
\- We should sit this one out. – Holly said, turning back to Paddy.  
\- I just want a shower. – he moaned.  
The elevator car came to a halt with a yank and Holly opened the door. The foxes stepped outside to see hundreds already there, shouting, crying, a mixture of emotions.  
\- Hey, what's happening? – Holly asked, grabbing a leopard by his prison uniform sleeve.  
\- It's over! – he leopard said, half-laughing and half-crying – There's been a regime change. Segregation is over!  
The foxes looked at him with wide eyes and saw he was wearing no collar. Guards were walking up and down, grudgingly taking the collars off of the predators, prisoners and free alike. Ten minutes later, Holly and Paddy were embracing each other as free foxes, free citizens of Zootopia.  
Somebody rugged up a radio with loudspeakers and tuned it onto ZNN Radio. The loudspeakers shrieked with interference until the right band was found, upon which the booming voice filled the air:  
\- The new joint government is in full session as of this hour. Comprised of an equal number of preys and predators, they are open in correcting the flaws of the previous administration. Although most new legislation will be published in the upcoming days and weeks, four new decrees were immediately declared. First: the end of predator segregation, including the removal of all predator's collars. Second: all those who have participated in the previous regime and abused their power at the expense of predators and pro-predator preys will be held accountable for their actions by court of law. Third: A complete cessation in the construction of the planned predator zone wall, whose further fate will be decided later. And finally: general amnesty to all found guilty by the previous administration for their anti-segregationist actions.  
What the reporter said thereafter was heard by nobody, as the crowd erupted in cheers. It was a dream come true. Not only they were granted equal status, they were really free. They could go home again. But others were ready to take matters into their own paws. Some begun to round up the guards who were masters of life and death only a few minutes ago. Now, they didn't look so tough and were quite right in fearing the worst. But then came Honcho, pushing everybody aside, his voice carried above all heads:  
\- Stop this, now! Is this how you want your new world to begin? By lynching? By bloodshed? You'll get none of this as long as I'm here! Let these mongrels crawl away, and don't worry for them, this is a world where they can't even look into the mirror now without seeing a monster!  
\- Would you look at that. – Paddy whistled – Our boss is quite the speaker!  
\- He's great. – Holly nodded, smiling. They watched the crowd dissipate, everyone going home or at least as far away from the wall as possible. The two foxes lingered on, just so they could say their final goodbyes to the giraffe.  
\- You'd think I'm out of the business now. – Honcho said with a huge smile – But this is Zootopia. It'll grow and I'll be there to build it. This city'll always need a good construction crew. If you two ever need a job, just look for the biggest construction site you can find.  
Holly and Paddy left the wall, shaking Honcho's hoof once more. As they stepped outside, onto the open street, they found the city in celebration. Mammals were singing and dancing, and even though it was still hours away from dusk, fireworks were being shot into the sky by the dozens. Store owners were handing out free food and drinks. Hastily printed editions of The Zootopia Honker were passed from paw to paw, the cover bearing the image of former mayor Barnum being led away in pawcuffs.  
The two foxes mingled with the crowd, enjoying freedom in a way only they could: someone who never really had it and was now almost unable to comprehend it. They walked through the streets, running into celebrating mammals everywhere. They even stopped to dance with the crowd as three brown bears started to play the accordion while simultaneously dancing the mazurka.  
It was already after nightfall when they arrived home: the only home they knew. The former Headquarters of the Turtleneck Club looked abandoned and forlorn. The door was hanging open, as it was left all those months ago. The inside wasn't a prettier sight either, as the house was looted and vandalized. Now it was completely empty, welcoming the foxes.  
\- All it needs is a fresh coat of paint and some love. – Paddy said with a hopeful smile.  
\- And Honcho's construction crew. – Holly grinned – But for the lack of anything better, I'm fine with it.  
She threw herself down on the beaten-up sofa and yowled as a spring poked into her rib. Paddy leaned down next to her and pulled her into his embrace.  
\- Come to think of it, we didn't actually have a wedding night. – he said with a playful twinkle in his eyes.  
\- Are you suggesting something, Mr. Wilde? – Holly grinned, feigning ignorance.  
\- But of course, Mrs. Wilde.  
\- Enlighten me.

* * *

The festivities lasted more than two weeks. Zootopia became a colorful chaos, but one everybody welcomed. For the first time in generations, predators could enjoy all the freedoms that preys had. The new government appointed a new city council as well, with a polar bear named Yuri Dazdraperma as mayor. For the first time, a predator was heading the city and he was the kind of mammal the city could rally behind: he was outspoken, often saying the hard and cruel truth. He always looked tired but also strong, as he held hours-long speeches almost every day. He spoke of a new era, an age of harmony and cooperation, and a new Zootopia, where anyone can be anything. And each day, his speeches were followed by cheers. The world started to become a better place.

Holly and Paddy begun to call the old Headquarters home again. Yes, the place needed refurbishment, but doing it felt like living again. Not to mention, the new government has issued a decree by which all the forced laborers had to be compensated, earning the foxes a small sum of money with which they could start a new life. After a week's hard work, the house looked habitable again. Paddy, using his skills, even managed to get it on the electrical grid again.  
\- Just don't ask where we get the juice from. – he said with a huge smile.  
\- Hail the new world, where foxes still steal electricity. – Holly laughed.  
\- It's temporary. Once I get a job and can pay the bills, I'll make it legit.  
\- I seriously need to get a job too. – Holly sighed – Damn, I have no qualifications. I haven't even finished high school.  
\- Hey, you heard the mayor. In the new Zootopia, anyone can be anything. – Paddy said encouragingly – Tell me, my fair lady, what do you want to be in this brave new world?  
\- Well, umm... promise me you won't laugh.  
\- Scout's honor. – Paddy crossed his heart.  
\- Ah, I know you'll laugh. You'll say it isn't even a real job.  
\- Do you think I'm the fox who'd break your dreams?  
\- No, it's just... okay, fine. I wanna be a florist.  
\- Aww, that is so sweet!  
\- See, I told you! You're laughing!  
\- No, I'm not. I just think you're the best thing to come to my life.  
He pulled her close and kissed her, their lips curling into a smile as they met. It was bliss, freedom, something the two have almost lost forever. They were backing up, towards the sofa, when they heard a sudden knock on the door.  
\- Aw, for cryin' out loud. – Paddy sighed.  
\- Don't worry, sweetheart, I won't let you get away so easily. – Holly chuckled.  
\- Aye-aye, ma'am! – Paddy grinned. As he they heard the knocking again, he shouted toward the door: - Coming!  
He opened the door and his jaw dropped. Standing on the porch, looking almost a decade older since their previous encounter, stood Gillian.  
\- Oh... my... goodness! – Paddy moaned. He pulled her into a big hug – Sweet mercy, what happened to you? Where have you been?  
\- Who is it, sweetheart? – Holly came over and when she saw Gillian, she cried out her name. The pine marten wriggled free of Paddy's arms, only to hug the vixen instead.  
\- Oh, my dear girl! – she cried – I thought I'd never see you again!  
The foxes led her inside. Holly made hot earl grey tea for her and they all settled down on the sofa.  
\- After I was released from prison, I had nowhere else to go. – Gillian sighed after taking a long gulp – I guess that's why you two are here as well.  
\- Yeah, old habits die hard. – Paddy said with a sad smile – What happened to you, Gillian?  
\- When we were separated, I was sent to a different police station, I think you've already figured that out. There was a riot there, the larger preds started tearing off their collars. It was horrible, most of them were shocked till they lost consciousness, or worse. But some managed to do it. It was... awful. The cops came in and started to beat up everybody. At the end, all preds were collared again. Nobody asked how a little pine marten could take hers off.  
\- Nice move, Gillian. – Holly said acknowledging.  
\- This is how I escaped from being treated as a political prisoner. I was sent to Zootopia Penitentiary with all the other common law criminals. I was released three days ago with the latest round of amnesty.  
\- It's good to have you back. – Paddy said, patting her shoulder.  
\- But tell me, what happened to you two? You look terrible. I'm sorry. – she added apologetically.  
\- No offense taken. – Paddy laughed, but his face turned serious the next instant – We were political prisoners. Collarless, untamed, you name it.  
He and Holly told her their story, the year they spent on the construction site, all the tragedies and the few cherished moments they've experienced there. Gillian listened in awe, wiping away her tears. As the foxes finished their story, she embraced them.  
\- My dear friends! Just look at you... you've grown up. And a married couple now, I'm so happy for you!  
Holly and Paddy shared a look and a small laugh.  
\- Well, let's just say we are a match made in heaven, 'cause nobody on this Earth has officially certified it. – the vixen said with a grin. She showed Gillian the paperclip ring on her digit and Paddy showed her a similar one Holly made for him during their captivity.  
\- Oh, who cares about the paperwork? – Gillian said with a dismissive wave of her paw – You're in love, and that's all what matters!  
\- Yeah, we figured even Preacher would agree. – Paddy said with a huge smile. Gillian's face suddenly turned into a mask of grief. Her eyes widened and she sniffed, her eyes tearing up again.  
\- What's wrong? – Holly asked. The pine marten shook her head.  
\- You don't know?  
\- Know what?  
\- Preacher... Nicholas... he didn't make it.  
Holly's eyes widened in shock. She looked at Gillian as if asking for confirmation, asking if she's heard her right. The pine marten nodded silently.  
\- How? – Paddy croaked, unable to utter any more words.  
\- The cops. – Gillian said between sobs – He was beaten up too bad. They couldn't save him at the hospital.  
Holly and Gillian cried in each other's embrace. Paddy just shook his head, his grief beyond tears. Preacher was a father figure for him. Back at the construction site, he often thought of seeing him again, listening to his wise words or just share a joke with him. Now, the warthog was gone forever.  
Later that day, Gillian took him and Holly to a cemetery. It was a hot, cheerful summer day, so unfit for the emotions the three were experiencing. They marched under an unforgiving hot sun till they reached an inconspicuous headstone, with a brass plaque simply stating: Nicholas Hamhock, "Preacher". They will rest from their labor, for their deeds will follow them.

* * *

While the dead were mourned, the living went on to live. Gillian stayed for a few days with Holly and Paddy, but decided to settle down somewhere else. The foxes knew she wanted them to live a happy married life, without a parent figure looming over them. The pine marten remained in contact with them, becoming their occasional – and only – houseguest. The Turtleneck Club was gone for good, with its goals realized and its survivors finally enjoying the world they wished to live in. No other members showed up at the old Headquarters and with the buzz the city was in, it was virtually impossible to track them down.

In a few short weeks, Holly found a job at a flower shop at a richer part of the city. Paddy was also hired as an assistant electrician. Life seemed to be on a good course, but cracks started to appear soon. After the regime change, many hastily made decisions needed to be re-evaluated. The construction of the wall left Zootopia in a state of near-bankruptcy, the situation made worse by all the compensation money the government needed to hand out to the victims of the segregation. The dream that Zootopia now symbolized seemed to stall and was ready to be swept away.  
When a few mammals suggested the re-purposing of the wall, many laughed and others were outraged. The wall needed to be torn down. And who cares about the billions that already went into it? It is a symbol of oppression and has to go. It took crazy minds to implement a crazy solution, and luckily for Zootopia, crazy was something the city never had a deficit of. When a group of young technocrats presented their ideas for the public, they were laughed at. What they proposed was a beautiful idea, but something nobody had the resources to actually make happen. Of course, they had a solution for that as well. And while their ideas were outlandish, the government greeted them with open arms. A miracle was ready to be born.  
It was late autumn when Mayor Dazdraperma presented the concept officially. He made it a huge media event, knowing well that it would boost his popularity too. But he wasn't the star of the event. All of Zootopia and the whole world was watching as a group of mammals, none of them older than thirty, prey and predators alike, stepped on a podium.  
\- What a weird bunch. – Paddy whistled. He and Holly were watching the event on their old black and white television they bought at a pawn shop.  
\- When I see preds who made it to become scientists or what, I always feel awkward. – Holly sighed – How did they do it? Now it's easy for us, but during the segregation...?  
\- Well, you know what they say. You either had to have an extra flexible spine or an extra talented brain. And I think these guys are the latter, chompers and grazers.  
Indeed, the predators looked young and full with energy and fresh ideas. The largest of them was a bear in an awkward grey suit, radiating stage fright. Next to him stood a young zebra who looked no older than fifteen. He emitted quite the opposite aura: he looked like he could take on the world, with his wide grin and flamboyant purple suit.  
The mayor introduced each mammal after the other. Most of them were not from Zootopia, and some not even from Animalia. They all arrived within the last few weeks in the wake of the changes, and were now ready to make changes themselves. It came as no surprise that the zebra was the spokesmammal. He was modest enough not to step out of the line of his colleagues, but he was still a phenomenon. His words brought silent awe as he spoke:  
\- Good evening, Zootopia! It's great to be here, and living here and now is so exciting! Don't you agree? Of course you do! This is a new age, and it's about time we take it into our own paws. We all know the story of this great city, even those who've slept through the history classes. I know you, you cheeky buggers! Prey and predator living in peace, cooperating and all these wonderful things. But it took generations to actually make it happen. And it will fail!  
The onlooking crowd, and the millions who tuned in via TV or radio were shocked at his words. But the zebra knew what he was doing, so before a word could be said, he continued energetically:  
\- It's not about us not wanting peace. It's not about being preys and predators. We have tamed our natures ages ago. But we did not tame nature itself! Zootopia's climate is a primarily Mediterranean one. Does it suit mammals of every shape and size? Of course it doesn't. So a large majority of the population just doesn't feel at home here. Our mayor would prefer a nice cold environment. Humble me, I'm all in for a savanna but I'd be fine with a desert. Unfortunately, none of these can be found within thousands of miles. Of course, there are buildings with special furnishings, but... bo-o-oring! How about we take this whole peninsula and create artificial environments?  
Hundreds of uncomprehending eyes blinked at the zebra. He looked over them, slowly, as if trying to make eye contact with everybody present.  
\- Imagine a city five times the size of our current Zootopia. Massive weather modification systems separating climate zones: rainforest, savanna, tundra, Sahara, you name it! My esteemed colleagues and I propose the following: re-purpose the wall of oppression. Finish it but not as a means to deprive the predators of their freedom, but to expand the freedom of all mammals living in this city. And build more walls, housing the required equipment, like petals of a flower diffusing from our current Zootopia. We know it sounds crazy. We know it sounds like something that cannot be done. But we don't want to make this real because it is easy, but because it is hard!  
The crowd begun to cheer, they were sold. As was the mayor and the city council, and eventually the whole government.  
\- Who is this guy? – Holly whispered in awe after she turned the TV off.  
\- He has a weird name. – Paddy said musingly – I think it's Idube.

* * *

Zootopia was a dream that turned into a nightmare, which gave life to a new dream, a dream so bold only idealists and zealots believed in it. But with the winds of change sweeping the tragedies of the past away, the city and its inhabitants wanted to heal. And healing now meant that, as Idube the zebra has put it, the taming of nature itself, erecting mile-high walls not to separate mammals but allowing them peaceful and comfortable co-existence.

Within the first two months of the project, unemployment virtually ceased to exist. Even the most shunned predators were welcome and many thought that now is the time to begin a new life. The future seemed bright, especially for a young fox couple.  
When Holly and Paddy turned up at Honcho's office, the giraffe laughed so hard he was beating his desk top with his hooves. He greeted them like old friends and found them the perfect jobs: Paddy became an electrician, working with a small brigade, working on the power transfer systems of machinery that was – according to Honcho – has not even left development phase yet. Holly was not sent back to haul water, Honcho found her a job at a different site. Laying outside of Zootopia's soon-to-be-extended borders, was a massive covered stadium-like hall dedicated to horticulture. Botanists from all around Animalia came to find which plants were the best suited for the biomes that were under construction.  
Everything seemed to be perfect. What the new era has promised it started to fulfill. Preys and predators were finally cooperating, and while some tensions remained, everybody thought that it's something that will sort out itself. The biomes project showed that not only cooperation but coexistence was a possibility. On the construction sites, portable radios now tuned in to stations broadcasting pred and prey rock. Predators could now apply for jobs which were forbidden for them only a few months ago. Most remained the unsung blue collar heroes of the wall, though.  
It was early October, and Paddy was wriggling through a cabling tunnel. He pulled a tangled mess of wires after him, and when he emerged on the other end, his reddish fur and blue overalls were sticky with the grime inside the tunnel. He had to go inside, of course, he was smaller than most of his teammates, and was considered the most agile.  
\- They seriously need to get some bunnies. – Paddy moaned, trying to wipe away the muck off his overalls – They're supposed to be good in crawling in and out of holes.  
He pulled the cables out of the tunnel after him, his eyes searching for a similar one with which he needed to connect his batch. He found the cables and pulled out a folded blueprint from his pocket. He needed to cross-reference the cabling guide with what he was going to do. Everything seemed to check out, except for a single thick, white cable for which he brought no pair.  
\- What the heck is this thing? – the fox mused. The thick white cable looked harmless, but apparently had nothing to connect to. It looked like the computer network cables he saw at the head architect's office. Paddy was amazed at what computers were capable of, the technology starting to spread with talks of even a city-wide network being planned. Will this cable be part of it? Who knew? Paddy shrugged his shoulders and checked his task list.  
\- Hello, Sailor!  
Paddy turned around and his lips curled into a big smile Holly was emerging from behind a steel beam, looking absolutely gorgeous in the purple dress she was wearing.  
\- Well paint stripes on me and call me a zebra, I'd be thinking I'm seeing my beautiful wife, but that can't be. – Paddy said cheekily – 'Cause she's ought to be at the botany plant.  
\- I pulled a few strings so I could get away a bit early. – Holly said. Paddy leaned over to kiss her, trying his best not to get her dress dirty from his own uniform.  
\- Lucky you. Just look at your poor husband, I can't figure out if they changed the blueprints or someone just went creative during construction.  
\- I know how to cheer you up. – she said. It wasn't the playful way she said it, it was something else, Paddy couldn't quite grasp at it – Come with me, I'll show you something.  
Paddy followed his wife up the scaffolding. Although it's been months since she last climbed them, Holly navigated the maze of planks and ropes with ease. Soon, the foxes found themselves on the very top, with Zootopia sprawling under them.  
\- Look what I got. – Holly said after settling down on a horizontal beam. From her small bag, she pulled out a paper bag of blueberries.  
\- Wow, blueberries in this season? – Paddy whistled – Where did you get it from?  
\- It was actually my shift leader, a hare named Cornelius. He got it from Bunnyburrow from one of the family farms.  
\- Remember when we used to trade with them? – Paddy laughed – Now they can sell their stuff legally throughout Zootopia. Lots of cheap food, more bucks to spend on the biomes.  
\- A good deal for everybody. – Holly nodded. The two ate the blueberries in silence for a while, enjoying the view. Ever since they were freed, it was the first time they climbed to the top together. Even the air smelled nicer as they enjoyed the fruit.  
\- So, how's is goin' at the botany plant? – Paddy asked after a while.  
\- Oh, it's great! – Holly said excitedly – I got a batch of desert flowers today, they're beautiful.  
\- Can you smuggle some home?  
\- Mr. Medvedev'd kick me straight into next week if he'd found out. Not that I won't try. – the vixen laughed.  
\- It actually feels weird, you know. We're both working on this place to become nicer. It's like a dream. I'm actually afraid of waking up one day, still locked up in a container, wearing a collar and all.  
\- If it's a dream, I don't want it to end. – Holly sighed. She looked at him with a twinkle in her amber eyes that made him nervous.  
\- Sweetheart, is everything okay?  
\- Yeah, what makes you think something's wrong?  
\- My fox sense is tingling.  
\- Paddy, what if I told you our lives are about to change forever?  
\- What's wrong? – he turned to her with worry on his face, taking her paw into his – Holly, please tell me if there's trouble.  
\- No, it's not trouble. At least I hope you won't think it's trouble.  
\- You're killin' me! Just say it, please.  
\- Paddy, I'm pregnant.  
He looked at her with green eyes wide. His jaw twitched as if trying to say something, but all he could do is let out a howl of happiness. He pulled her into a big hug, not caring about how dirty his jumpsuit was.  
\- I'm gonna be a daddy! – he cried – Oh, Holly, I love you so much!  
\- I love you too. – she sighed. He let her go and looked into her eyes, his expression now serious.  
\- I think we should visit your parents.  
She blinked in perplexion.  
\- How... how did you know...?  
\- Sweetheart, I am a real orphan. – he said with a sad smile – And no matter what you said about you being one, it never sounded the way I said it.  
\- Sly fox. – she grinned – I hope you aren't mad at me for keepin' up this lie.  
\- I'm sure you had your reasons. You ain't the first runaway I've met. Kids who got beaten up or simply had enough of not being able to live like the good little collared chomper their parents wanted them to be.  
\- The latter. – Holly sighed – I couldn't stand it anymore, how they became part of the system that trampled them down.  
\- Well, it's a different world now. And I'm sure your folks'll be out of their minds when they learn they'll become grandparents soon.  
Paddy went to find Honcho to ask for a day off. When he explained why he needed it, the giraffe slapped him on the back so hard, he went down on all fours, coughing. But he felt as proud as ever as he put his arm around his wife's shoulder to escort her to her parents' home.  
The ride to the Western part of the city felt like a journey to the past for Holly. It was years since she seen the place, and the closer she came to her childhood home, the more anxious she felt. She wasn't ready for this, wasn't ready to look her parents in the eye again. She has changed, she has been through hell and back, and she wasn't sure she became what her parents would approve.  
The old neighborhood has only changed in a few bits and pieces. A new high-rise was towering over the smaller, older houses. It was probably the building her father worked on. But aside of some unremarkable changes, everything looked and felt like it used to. As Holly stepped down from the bus's rear door with Paddy behind her, she ever remembered how the air smelled around here. The gasoline stench mixed with the salt of the nearby seashore, urban decay mixing with nature. It felt like home again.  
When she rang the doorbell, her whole body was trembling. Paddy standing beside her was the only thing that kept her from running away. Every second felt like an eternity, when finally, the door opened with a rusty creak and there stood her mother.  
\- Yes, how may I help you?  
\- Mom, it's me. – Holly said silently. Her mother blinked at her, realization finally hitting her.  
\- Holly?  
\- Yes. – she threw herself at her mother, embracing her, both of them crying. She was pulled inside, back into the family nest. She reached out to grab Paddy's paw, pulling him with her. He belonged here just as well.  
Isabella Volpone was almost in a state of shock. She young vixen in her arms, this was her daughter, but that was impossible. After all the search efforts, all what came back from the Police that her daughter died during a riot. But she always knew it wasn't true. And here she was, her Holly, her little Holly, alive and well. Oh, how much she has changed. She looked older than she should have looked, as if she'd been through horrors too terrible for a mother to imagine. Gone was the mixture of wide-eyed optimism mixed with teenage rebellion. The young vixen, the young woman in front of her was weary, yet content.  
Isabella suddenly realized they weren't alone. Still embracing her daughter, she turned her head toward the young fox standing a bit awkwardly a few steps away. He too had that exhausted-yet-cheerful atmosphere around him. Without needing any introduction, Isabella knew who he was.  
\- Piberius Wilde, ma'am. – Paddy said after Isabella let Holly go – I'm... I'm your son-in-law.  
When Holly's father came home, all he heard were voices coming from the living room. As he stepped inside and saw his lost daughter, he fell to his knees and began to sob uncontrollably. Holly ran to him, embracing him.  
\- Dad, it's me. It's really me.  
There were many things she didn't tell her parents, and she never ever told them. She didn't want them to know about all the horrors she went through, that she was beaten up and sent to work as virtually a slave, how she lost friends and saw lives being broken. But she told them about the kindness she got from Paddy and Gillian and Preacher and Honcho, how she fell in love and that she was expecting a child.  
The family reunion was tearful, with apologies from every side. But for Holly, it now really felt like a homecoming. Seeing her parents without the hated collars around their necks was worth everything she's been through. Back during the protests, she fought for them, just as she did for herself and for every predator. Now, that fight was over and she was ready to take on another challenge. That night, back in her old childhood room, laying in her old bed in her husband's arms, she thought about the future.  
It will be a better world where her child will grow up, it has to be. Too much was lost to get to it, too many have suffered for it. But those who will be born into this new Zootopia can grow up knowing that they will be free, predator and prey alike. She felt Paddy caress her belly and that made her smile.  
\- Hi there, baby daddy. – she whispered.  
\- Hello, baby momma. – he grinned back.  
\- Thanks for comin' along. I couldn't've done it without you.  
\- But of course, sweetheart.  
She turned to face him.  
\- I think we should start thinking about a name.  
\- Oh my... yeah, you're right! – he sounded excited but couldn't hold back a playful quip – Just don't give her a prey name.  
\- Her? What makes you think it's a girl?  
\- Dunno. Fox sense.  
\- I think it's a boy. Mother sense rules out fox sense. Nature one-oh-one, you know.  
\- Who am I to argue with nature? – he laughed – So, how do you wanna name our baby boy?  
\- I think he should get his father's name. Paddy Junior.  
\- Oh for cryin' out loud, one poor soul named Piberius is bad enough. You know how much I got teased for my name when I was a kid?  
\- Okay, wise guy, what do you have in mind?  
\- Well, I was thinking about Nicholas. – he said with a sigh – I think Preacher'd like that.  
Holly nodded silently, burying her face in his neck. She sighed deeply.  
\- Nicholas Wilde. Yeah, I think I like that.

* * *

Nicholas Piberius Wilde was born next spring. For his parents, he was perfection. He inherited his father's green eyes and his mother's slightly lighter fur. But most importantly, he was a child of the new world, so full of opportunities. He was meant to be something great, in this new Zootopia. Oh no, he won't become a menial worker like his parents, no sir! Who knows, he might be the first in the family to get a college degree!

And while Holly and Paddy mused over their son's future, they didn't see the cracks that were already forming in the dream they were living. Even though segregation was over, some mammals were still more equal than others. Old ideas that were too deeply rooted couldn't be done away with in a matter of months. And some mammals with traditionally bad reputation found themselves on the sad branch of the social tree again.  
While the new regime forbade segregation, they couldn't weed it out. No preds allowed signs appeared in traditionally prey neighborhoods, or, in some cases, the owners of certain establishments simply reserved the right to reject anyone service. The Wilde family often found themselves in such a situation.  
\- Hey, at least we don't have to wear collars anymore. – Paddy sighed after the three foxes were kindly but firmly asked by the goat waiter to leave from a posh Downtown restaurant. It was little Nicholas' third birthday and the family wanted to celebrate. They eventually went to a burger joint, which wasn't elegant but was more fun with the colorful decorations and the spectacle of happy faces everywhere.  
As the years went by, the biomes project slowly started to take shape. The first climate wall was finished months before its due date. In separated the areas that were dubbed Tundratown and Sahara Square. It was a technological marvel to behold, and those who built it were proud to have taken part in its construction.  
However, there were a few loose ends every here and there. Some were design errors, the sort that could be remedied with some corner-cutting, while others simply made no sense. Paddy was one of the few who spotted some, but when he told Honcho, the giraffe just shrugged. He too has seen some of the nonsensical things, but his superiors told him to forget them. It's a big project, they said, Such oddities are inevitable. So Honcho didn't care about them, but Paddy kept on looking at the blueprints, searching for anomalies.  
It started as a hobby first, something he could do while little Nick slept and Holly was out shopping or just having a nap herself. Paddy managed to get a copy of the original blueprints and he added his own annotations to it. Everything, from the basic load-bearing structures to the massive weather modification equipment was remarkable to say the least, no doubt about that. But there was something else, almost like an underlying layer of mechanisms that made no sense. Paddy couldn't quite grasp at it.  
Months have passed between the sessions he took the blueprints out from a box under the cupboard again. But more and more it felt like a mania. It was gnawing Paddy from the inside. All his instincts were at alert, and the worst part was that he couldn't understand why. So he forced himself to abandon his phantom search and concentrate on his family and job. But every now and then, as he was working on the installation of a new system on the weather grid, he took notice of something that made his skin crawl again: as small as a remote override switch or as big as a maintenance shaft that seemed to serve no real purpose, all unmarked on the blueprints.  
Paddy never told anybody about this, not even Holly. He began to fear the wall again, it seemed more sinister now than during its original form. He knew somebody was up to no good and it frightened him to the core. While Zootopia rejoiced at the completion of the first climate wall, a working class fox was busy thinking about how to get his family as far away from it as possible.  
He had to be brave, he couldn't show how he felt. He didn't want to frighten Holly or Nick. He kept up the happy-go-lucky charade, and there were times he could actually believe everything was allright. Deep down, he knew he was slowly going insane, due there were moments he didn't care. Long sunny days he spent with his family. Watching his son grow from baby to a little mischievous boy, who now started his first year at primary school.  
But every now and then, Paddy found himself sitting at his desk with a tabletop lamp providing salvation from the darkness of the night, illuminating the blueprints that were now a jumbled mess of annotations, crudely drawn engineering supplementals. And during an otherwise beautiful, starry summer night, everything suddenly made sense.  
It was clear as day, now that he finally saw the bigger picture. He couldn't see it before because he was just an electrician, not a technician or an engineer. It was the computers. Those new electric miracle machines that used to fill up a building but now they could be housed on a desk. A machine with endless possibilities. An array of computers that could be used to control the whole city, including the new and planned parts. Paddy understood it after seeing a computerized camera system being installed on the top of the wall.  
His face went pale under his fur, he saw sparks before his eyes. He now saw everything: shadowy figures sitting in front of a computer screen, monitoring and manipulating the whole of Zootopia, shaping it according to their desires. He remembered the faces of the mammals who presented the idea of the weather control grid, and he couldn't help but think about that weird young zebra. So young, so full of bright ideas, so... crazy.  
\- Honcho, can I take the day off? – Paddy said, his head still spinning – I'm not feelin' very well.  
\- Oh, you caught that virus too? – the giraffe sighed – I always knew they weren't cleaning the canteen properly.  
\- Yeah, I think I ate something bad. – the fox said silently. He looked up, into the dark eyes of the giraffe he considered a friend – Say, Honcho, when was the last time you checked how the blueprints differ from the real thing?  
\- Paddy, I've got a hundred problems. Of course there are differences. I've seen many strange things on many constructions. The ones here, they don't make too much a difference. Getting the whole thing up and running is a big thing enough. Half of the equipment still needs to be installed, and the housing projects in Tundratown will have to be delayed.  
\- Is this all real? – Paddy said, shaking his head – Are we really building the future here?  
\- Go home, Paddy, you're KO. – the giraffe said with a friendly laugh. Paddy nodded in silence and went home. He took a long, cold shower, trying to clean his thoughts. His fur still wet, he got the blueprints from under the cupboard. He took them to the backyard and burnt them. He didn't want to see them again. All he needed to do was to get Holly and Nick to safety.  
As he stood over the smoking ashes, shoveling dirt on them, he heard noise from inside the house. He peeked inside only to find his son arriving home from school.  
\- Hi Nick!  
\- Hi Dad! – the little fox said with a wave of his paw. Paddy went inside and picked him up.  
\- How was school today?  
\- Jack Fontaine called me a liar. – the little fox said with a sigh – Someone stole his lunch money and he said it was me. But I didn't do it, I swear!  
\- I know you didn't. – Paddy settled down on the sofa, his son in his lap – It's part of being a fox, kiddo. They'll always think the worst of you.  
\- But why?  
\- I honestly don't know. I got hustled by a couple of mammals, and none of them were foxes. But the world is what it is. At least you can live without the collars.  
\- I've heard some older kids saying preds should have collars.  
\- Don't listen to them, they're dumb as a brick.  
-Dad, was it really bad with the collars?  
\- One day, when you're a bit older, I'll tell you about it. – Paddy sighed – But not now.  
The door opened and Holly stepped inside. She saw her husband and son and smiled.  
\- Looks like someone came home early. – she said with a grin.  
\- Yeah, I ate something at the canteen my body just rebelled against. – Paddy said, forcing a smile on his face.  
\- Oh, you poor thing. – Holly leaned over to kiss the top of his head, making Nick giggle.  
\- How was your day? – Paddy asked, rubbing his eyes.  
\- You ain't gonna believe what happened. We got a huge shipment of plants, all new from the Burrows. Little blue flowers that hatch from bulbs that look like onions. Well, a couple of guys thought they were onions and ate some.  
\- Let me guess, they made frequent trips to the shrine of the porcelain god. – Paddy said with a tired smile.  
\- No, it got them crazy, like, real crazy! It was a madhouse, they had to call the cops.  
\- Wow! – Paddy whistled – Were the plants spiced up with drugs or what?  
\- No, it was in the plants. – Holly said, shaking her head – Turns out they contain some chemical that makes mammals go wild. They had to evacuate the whole botany plant. Dr. Medvedev and his colleagues all came to salvage the situation.  
\- At least you're okay.  
\- Yeah, some weird flower won't give me the heebie jeebies. I think Medvedev overreacted it, evacuating the whole plant and calling his friends. All were there, I kid you not, including that zebra.  
\- He too? – a shiver ran through Paddy's body. He put Nick down next to himself on the sofa, while he stood up – Holly, sweetheart, I think you should quit from that place.  
\- Quit? Why?  
\- I have a bad feeling. Fox sense, you know.  
\- Paddy, I can't quit. Even with two jobs, we're barely pulling through the end of the month.  
\- Sweetheart, we need to get away from this city as soon as possible.  
\- Paddy, what's gotten into you? – Holly cried out – You're acting weird. Is this about the blueprints?  
\- You saw them? – he said, shocked.  
\- Of course I did! Paddy, something's happened to you!  
\- You have no idea... – he said, now almost in tears – This place... this city... It's not what we thought it to be!  
\- Paddy, you're scaring me. – Holly whispered – You're scaring Nick.  
Paddy turned to see his son, looking at him with a frightened look on his face.  
\- I'm... I'm sorry. – he embraced Nick, kissing the top of his head – I'm sorry, son. I'm just tired, that's all.  
He now hugged Holly, pulling her close.  
\- I'll need to clear my head. – he said silently – I'll get some fresh air, buy some milk. I'll be right back.  
He left the house without saying a word. Holly followed him in silence as he disappeared behind a corner. A few years ago, right before the first protest rally, she ran after him. Now, with her being a mother and her child being her first priority, she couldn't. She sat down next to Nick and pulled him close.  
\- Hey there, little fox. Don't worry, Daddy'll be back soon.  
Paddy headed for the little shop that was just a block away. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He was seeing too much into things, seeing coherence in random things. Yes, that's it. After all, what he's been through during his life had taken its toll on him. All he needed to do was to get a few weeks of vacation, take his mind off work, and everything will be fine.  
At first, he didn't saw the black car that turned up at the corner. It was getting late, with streetlights blinking on, one after the other. The street was almost empty. Loud music blared from an open window, and annoyed shouts from its neighbor. The noise droned out the sound of the car, which now pulled up next to the fox. Paddy looked at it without any suspicion. The car suddenly stopped, its driver's side window descending.  
\- Good evening, Mr. Wilde.  
\- Who are you?  
\- A friend. – the driver, a hyena said with an eerie grin. Paddy saw that a wolf sat next to him, and a ram behind him.  
\- I don't think we've ever met. – Paddy said. He wanted to move on, but the hyena jumped out of the car, the grin never disappearing from his face.  
\- We've met now, and that makes us friends, am I right, Mr. Wilde?  
\- I think you got the wrong guy, pal.  
\- Oh, have I? I was told to find a certain Mr. Piberius Wilde, electrician at the Tundratown weather wall. Mr. Piberius Wilde, who pokes his snout into places he shouldn't have to.  
\- I have no idea what you're talkin' about. – Paddy said, frozen.  
\- Come on, Mr. Wilde, don't keep up this charade. – the wolf said, now stepping out of the car himself – Snoopin' around the wall, noticing things that aren't your business.  
\- Stealing the official blueprints to doodle all over them. – the hyena added with a small laugh. Paddy knew well he was caught and couldn't hustle himself out of it.  
\- It's time, eh, fellas? – he said, trying to sound nonchalant.  
\- Why don't you come with us? – the hyena said, his grin becoming even wider – We'll get you to Mr. Idube and you two sort things out, okay?  
\- Just leave my family out of this. – the fox said – They know nothing about this, I swear.  
\- We know that, Mr. Wilde. – the wolf said – And what they do know is something they don't believe.  
\- Yeah, I was always the crazy talker. – Paddy said, still playing the role of the devil-may-care fox. For a brief moment, he thought about running or fighting, but he knew he had no chance. He said it right, it was time. He sat in the back of the car, next to the ram, who looked at him with a crazed expression.  
\- Let's get this done quickly, my daughter's waiting for me at home. – he said.  
Paddy turned back to look out of the rear windshield. He sighed deeply, thinking of his wife and son. The car's engine came to life, the massive black form disappearing into the night. That was the last time anybody has seen Piberius Wilde.

* * *

When Paddy didn't come back home in a couple of hours, Holly began to feel anxious. At first, she dismissed it as him needing some time to clear his head. He was going through rough times, some fresh air might help him. But the hours flew by all too slowly, with morning finally arriving, and Holly knew something was not right.

She phoned the construction site, where they told her that her husband didn't show up for work. They even asked her if he was still sick. Holly slammed down the phone without answering. She made breakfast for Nick with trembling paws, trying her best not to show her worry, lest she frighten her son.  
She had to wait another day, she knew it. Forty-eight hours had to pass before anyone could file a missing mammal report. Her optimistic part told her Paddy'd be home by then. Her realistic part told her quite the opposite. She phoned the botany plant, asking for a day off. She had to stay home, Paddy might come home injured.  
Her husband didn't turn up during the day. The next morning, after almost two days without sleeping, Holly dressed Nick up in his best clothes and with a faux smile, she said:  
\- You're not goin' to school today. We're going to Aunt Gillian's.  
She needed a safe place for Nick. Something sinister was going on, and neither their home, nor her parents' felt safe now. Gillian was happy to take in little Nick for the day, while Holly went to the only place she hoped to get help from.  
The police station hasn't changed much since the last time she visited it. Back then, she was a prisoner, beaten and muzzled. Now she was a free fox, but felt just as forlorn. As she entered through the front door, a cold chill ran down her spine. Instinct told her to run away, old memories making her shiver. She took a deep breath, she needed to stay calm. She walked up to the nearest cop, a tall, slim cheetah.  
\- Excuse me, officer?  
\- How may I help y... Oh my goodness! Holly, is that you?  
\- Oliver?  
Holly pulled her old friend to a big hug. Seeing him again was like getting back a piece of a life that was stolen from her.  
\- Oliver, is that really you?  
\- Present and accounted for. – the cheetah said with a grin – Holly Volpone, I knew I'd see you again.  
\- It's Holly Wilde now. – she said with a small smile – Oh, Ollie! You look great! So you really made it, huh?  
\- First cheetah in the Service. – he said proudly – After the changes, I thought I'd try my luck. Guess I was right.  
\- I'm so happy for you.  
\- I've heard rumors of what you've been through. If half of it is true, and you're still here, you're the toughest fox I've ever known.  
\- It wasn't easy. – Holly sighed – You have no idea...  
\- I do. – the cheetah said quietly, making a paw gesture – Are you a Turtle?  
\- You... you bet your sorry tail I am. – she mumbled, making the same gesture – You... you too?  
\- I joined a few days before the segregation ended. I've heard you've been knee deep into it.  
\- Yeah, I was. – Holly nodded – Oliver, you got to help me. I need to speak with your Captain.  
\- Oh, he's quite busy right now. I'm not sure if...  
\- Oliver, please! It's... I need to talk to him. Tell him... tell him it's an old friend.  
When Captain Bogo saw the vixen enter his office, he wanted to say something to his cheetah officer, but he was quick to leave. A few tense moments passed after the door closed shut behind his guest. Finally, the buffalo took a deep sigh and said:  
\- I owe you an apology.  
\- Come again? – Holly said, not understanding.  
\- The last time you were here, I told you I'll apologize to you for serving an unjust system, if it ever changes. – Bogo said – And I don't like to be in debt to anyone.  
\- Apology accepted, I guess. – Holly said, finally remembering.  
\- I have a feeling my apology isn't what you came here for, Mrs. Wilde.  
\- No. No, Sir. I need to ask your help. My husband's gone missing.  
\- Another one? – Bogo moaned – Ever since the end of segregation, missing mammal cases keep cropping up. As everyone's allowed to move free throughout the city, keeping track of everyone has been a nightmare. You'd think it'd be over in a few months, but ZPD's been overflown with cases like this ever since.  
\- Captain, my husband is not simply lost in the city! – Holly said, her voice raised – He was troubled, something fishy is goin' on at the wall and he...  
\- He was working there? – Bogo cut in, and when he got a nod as response, he sighed again – PTSD, another one for the gutter.  
\- I don't understand.  
\- Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Listen, ma'am, your husband has been through a lot. For you predators, that wall was living hell. And he kept working on it. The shrinks say that something deep down inside the mind, a little voice always says that the wall is dangerous, even though the conscious part knows it's not.  
\- So you say Paddy's gone crazy?  
\- No, I'm not. He's just experiencing something he can't cope with alone. I've seen some predators who felt the same. It's almost like coming back from a war. Part of you still remains on alert and it gnaws at you from inside until you snap.  
\- My husband hasn't snapped! – Holly cried out – He knows something. He had blueprints and all!  
\- Mrs. Wilde, I'm not a psychologist, but I've seen a few cases over the years. Your husband thinks he knows something, but he's just grasping at thin air. All I can do is add him to the missing mammals list. If he's still in Zootopia, we'll find him.  
Holly left the Captain's office crying. It was all the same as it used to be: she was alone and nobody understood her. Years have passed since she left a life she could not bear to live anymore. Now she was an adult and a mother, and the world has changed around her so much. But deep down, nothing has changed.  
As she exited the police station, the city of Zootopia buzzed on around her. A new age was dawning, a new world for all mammals, predator and prey. The first climate wall now stretched toward the East, and another one was already being built, meandering toward the South. In a few decades, the whole peninsula will be filled by a colorful metropolis beyond anyone's hopes and dreams. Life will change, and society will follow it. Some deep-rooted hates and fears will remain to poison some hearts who in turn will gather around them those who are easy to manipulate or just want to grab some power for themselves.  
But the Zootopia as it will be known by then all began with the nameless thousands who wanted it to become reality.  
Those who worked on the climate walls.  
Those who fought against segregation.  
A police captain who will one day becomes responsible for the whole city.  
A disgraced cop who tells insane stories about evil predators to his young daughter.  
A businessman who twirls a harmless-looking blue flower between his bony digits and smiles.  
And a single mother with a son destined to make a difference.

* * *

Written by: _thefirstfleet_ (David Metlesits)

Notes:  
The final part of my Zootopia Prequel. And, sheesh, it's dark as heck!  
I think this is my first story I ever wrote not to have a happy end. It just couldn't!  
Those who have read my original Zootopia stories might remember Nick telling Judy how his father quit on him and his mother. Well, we now learn that he was wrong, but in the end, completely unbeknowst to him, he could avenge his father.


End file.
